


Meant To Be

by Jeremymarsh95



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone else likes to meddle, Everyone is jealous in this one and Kagome hates it, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate to Love, Independent Higurashi Kagome, Jealous Bankotsu, Jealous Inuyasha, Jealous Kikyo, Personal Growth, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Trust Issues, canon character's death, doubtful attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremymarsh95/pseuds/Jeremymarsh95
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had grown up in the family shrine with her grandfather, mother and little brother. All her life she had thought she would graduate and get a fine job that allowed her to be independent. However, when her mother suddenly died she has to come back home to be her brother's guardian and help her grandfather run the shrine. Her life is dull and she's tired of the draining job that allows her to pay for her brother's school tuition. She finally has her chance when she got an interesting call from her best-friend Sango.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its original characters.

"I'm home" Kagome meekly said as soon as she entered her home. It was seven in the morning and she had just finished her night shift at the big convenience store down the street. She usually did the night or afternoon shift because it allowed her to help her grandfather running the shrine now that he was old and they couldn't pay someone else to help him. Since the day her father had died in a car accident when she was a baby, her mother had been the one to help him and they paid her school fee with her father's inheritance and what they got from the shrine. Her childhood had been good and she had never felt the absence of a male figure thanks to her grandfather, she got along with her little brother even if he could be a nuisance sometimes and she dreamt to take a degree in history - maybe all the legends and myths grampa had been telling her since she was a baby had rubbed on her after all.

She had started her third semester at the university and even got good marks at the exams she passed when her mother got ill. She immediately left college to help the family and remain next to her mother, hoping she would get well soon. However, leukemia had taken away her mother after only three months, by the time they had discovered the illness it was already too late. Neither Kagomer nor brother had proved compatible and a donor hadn't been found. It had been hard for everyone but Kagome hadn't had time to grieve because there was a shrine to run, hospital fees to pay and a brother that still need to grow up. The last of her father's inheritance had been gone to pay for her college's tuition so she had to fun a job to get them fed and pay the bills. In the beginning, she had been working more and Mr. Higurashi tried to supervise the shrine alone, however, when she had finally paid their debts she had decreased her shifts at work in order to be able to help her grandfather and comfort Sota who still had to get back on his feet.

Now, three years later, nothing had changed. She was a twenty-two years old woman who had no current hope, no social life, no will. His brother still had to go to school for another four years before he could start helping her at the shrine and with the family's income. She hoped at least that he had prepared her breakfast before he went to school. She would eat something and then took a short nap before getting up again to help Grampa.

"Hey sis, good morning, I made you some miso soup" Sota greeted her while he was washing the last dishes before he headed towards the middle school. His backpack was at the foot of the table and he already had his uniform on. Grampa was quietly sipping his tea while he read the newspaper.

"Kagome, you can sleep a little longer today" he informed her, "an old friend of mine is coming to visit me and he promised he would help me. He's coming to the shrine for a week". Kagome sighed in relief, at least she could sleep more decently the following week before her hellish routine got back to normal. "Ah, before I forget... someone called you yesterday evening after you left" he added.

"Uh? Someone called me? Who?" Kagome asked him while lazily eating her breakfast, she was always starving every time she came back from a night shift, even if she usually had some snacks at work. Grampa shrugged and started reading again. "You didn't write down their name, did you?" He feigned innocence for a couple a second, coughed a little and then nodded. Kagome banged her forehead on the kitchen table and signed, "Grampa..."

"I must have forgotten while I was getting a post-it" he excused himself.

"Sure" she commented. Never mind, it wasn't like people really used to call her at home. Her school friends had given up when they understood that Kagome hadn't really time to go partying and spend time like normal teenagers anymore. The only one who still called her continuously and kept track of her and her family was her best friend. She would call Sango back before she got in bed. Once she finished eating, she wished Sota good luck for his school day and went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

She had just worn her pyjama and had taken her mobile phone in hand to call Sango when the one on her nightstand started ringing. She picked up before Grampa could cause some other messes.

"Hello?"

"Kagome-chan! Finally, I get to reach you, I was waiting for a call from you when your shift ended but since I didn't receive one and I'm already on my way to work, I presumed grampa forgot again, did he?"

"You nailed it, Sango-chan. I figured it was you anyway, I had just gone out of the shower and I was going to call you before I went to sleep" she explained. In the backgrounds, she could hear cars running, men shouting, honks and everything else that she figured belonged to a perfect Monday morning in the city. "Did you get the car today?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought it was a good idea. I got stuck in the traffic and I don't know who the hell gave the licenses to certain drivers" she replied honking at the middle-aged woman in front of her who was going twenty miles an hour while the light was still green. "Bossman is gonna fill me with extra work if I didn't get there in time and if I don't pick up the twins at my mother's before six p.m. they usually get grumpy" she complied. Sango was twenty-six years old, was married to her highschool sweetheart Miroku and had given birth to two beautiful daughters six months ago. They knew each other since they were little and even when Kagome had moved to the shrine they still saw each other every day. Sango and Miroku had been there for her for basically everything and she couldn't think what it would have been of her if they hadn't support Kagome after Kaori's death. She got a degree in Economics and Business and was currently working in the logistic department in a big Tech Corporation that paid her well enough. She had just go back from her maternity leave and since Miroku worked too in a law office, her mother helped her watching the twins. "Anyway, I need to tell you something important, but I don't want to keep you up for too long after the night shift. What time do you have to work tonight?"

"Uh, I start at three p.m., tonight I should be able to sleep like a normal human being" Kagome answered.

"Perfect, do you think you'll be able to meet me at my lunch break at the restaurant around the corner where I work? I could take off at 1.30 pm. so you have all the time for your beauty sleep and then reach me" Sango proposed.

She really hoped she could sleep a little more and it took thirty minutes to reach Sango's job place. This way she would have to settle the alarm at noon and directly prepared for her shift, but she hadn't seen Sango in weeks, after all. "Ok, Sango, I can manage" she agreed, "I hope this is important".

"Oh, believe, it is" she squealed, "after today you'll love me. Wait... you already love me. I'd say you owe me babysitting duties after this, but you already have grampa to babysit so..." she chuckled.

"Yeah. You got it right. See you later then, Sango-chan" Kagome said just before she closed the call and went to bed to get at least four hours of sleep that were still more than what she usually got when she had to help Grampa.

* * *

"Sango!" a deep voice boomed out as soon as she entered her office on the third floor fifteen minutes after she was supposed to.

_Damn, that dog sniffed me out every time_

Sango turned out to see her boss leaning on the doorframe with a menacing glare. He was taller than average men - but then he was a demon, a dai-youkai at that - slender and well built. His silver hair was usually worn in a low ponytail, cold impassive golden eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and slim magenta strips on each of her cheek. He always dressed impeccably with grew or darker blue suit and he never had a hair out of place. Sesshomaru Taisho was one of the two vice presidents of Taisho Tech. and was at the head of the logistic and business department. His father, Toga Taisho, was the owner of the company and since his two sons had started working too he usually supervised their work and went to some meetings, but they did the majority of the job even if he still was the president.

"Mr. Taisho" she bowed, "I'm terribly sorry, but I got caught in the traffic and I came here as soon as I could" she explained.

"I warned you last time, we cannot allow ourselves to lose time like this. I already place the files you'll have to work on today. Be sure you finish by the end of the day" Sesshomaru instructed her, his gaze holding her in place. Sango nodded contritely, she loved her job and the pay was perfect, but she could really use another boss some days. "Before I forget," he added, "inform your acquaintance that by tomorrow morning at 8.00 p.m. she will have to start working for my brother. I left a copy of her contract on your desk" he concluded leaving Sango agape.

_Tomorrow? Oh, God! Kagome is gonna kill me because I didn't warn her a couple of days before_

She sat down at her desk currently buried by folders and papers and groaned. She would have to cut short her lunch break with Kagome if she wanted to make sure to be in time to pick up the twins. Grumpy daughters weren't something she liked on a Monday, or another day of the week for the matter.

She picked up the contract and gazed at it distractedly, if everything went according to her plans, Kagome could finally be back at what she once one. Sango closed it and put it in her purse to make sure she didn't forget it before she went to lunch and grabbed the first folder, appointing everything her assistant could do and then started working on the difficult problems.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she had chosen clothes that allowed her to easily change before going to work immediately after her lunch date with Sango. A pair of tight blue jeans, a light pink blouse and white converse, inside her bag she had placed her work uniform.

When she went out Grampa was amiable talking with an old man that she promptly recognized as Yoshiro, a dear friend of his who often visited them to offer some help since her mother had died. He had always a smile on his lips and liked to crack up jokes about his and Grampa's young years.

"Grampa, I am leaving for lunch and then I'm off to work. Be sure to check everything before you and Sota go to bed tonight, I'll finish around midnight" she informed him and then addressed Yoshiro, "Mori-san, it's always a pleasure".

"Ah, Kagome-chan, always running I see" he smiled at him, "You are very lucky to have a girl like her, Ichiro," he told Grampa while she headed towards the shrine's stairs.

It was 12.45 p.m. so she was still in time and could lazily walk towards the train station and wait for the one that brought the nearest possible to Tashio Tech., where Sango worked. The company was one of the most successful in the whole country and made a lot of money, but the pressure was also high. Everyone there worked hard, she could understand that through Sango's stories, but at the same time, they got paid a lot. Kagome sighed, Sango's job was hard, but at least she loved it and was paid well for it. When her friend had told her she got an interview she couldn't believe her ears, it wasn't simple to get an interview let alone get hired. Apparently, Miroku knew one of the founder's sons since he was a child and had managed to pass him her CV, they had contacted her for an interview some days later. She had been tremendously nervous the day she went for the interview, but after all, she got the job when she was still fresh from college and they had easily got together the money to get married one year later.

Instead, Kagome was more stressed than Sango, hated her job and the pay was the best she could hope for with her resume and her needs. She would never get something like that, even when Sota would graduate. She couldn't ask him to make the same sacrifice, at least he could go to college while he got himself a part-time job. She will probably continue working at the convenience store down the road until the day Grampa died and she would have to relieve the shrine. She would end up like her great-aunt Kaede who had remained a shrine maiden all her life. Twenty-two years old and she was already hopeless.

She signed and was about to cross the street when a loud horn made her jump. A silver-haired man was waving at her rudely from his red shining cabriolet, shouting something she couldn't exactly hear with the other sounds surrounding her. She had just got off the train and was walking towards the restaurant Sango had suggested, since it was lunch hours the streets were full.

Since she didn't seem to understand, Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road next to the woman who just five minutes ago had risked causing an incident because she hadn't checked the light and was crossing with the red. Inuyasha was more angered than usual, today hadn't started with the right foot. He had fought with his girlfriend again who insisted on moving with him even if he kept repeating to her he wasn't ready and still needed time. But she had got a copy of his keys and started bringing everything she owned at his apartment and that had turned the switch of Inuyasha's rage on. Now, he missed the whole morning at work because of her bitching, he still hadn't found a new assistant/secretary and this stupid girl was making him waste more time.

Inuyasha opened the door and reached her, he gazed at her up and down and had to admit the wench was quite easy on the eyes, even if she wore plain clothes. The tight jeans hugged her well-shaped legs and he was sure that if he was to bend over he would found a very round plump ass, just like he liked. Since she was shorter than him and he practically towered above her, plus the neckline of her blouse did a poor job hiding her breast, he could see the edge of her lacy bra. She had long wavy black-blue hair, an oval-shaped face, fair skin and big brown eyes that were currently glaring at him. Apparently, she had noticed the way he was checking her over. Inuyasha smirked.

_Oh, I could definitely have my fun riling her up._

"Wench! Do you have a death wish? Because you were crossing the street with red light and almost caused an accident and were run over" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he finished his examination. _If looks could kill now..._

Kagome gaped at the man, no demon if the silver hair and dog ears that were twitching on the top of his head were a sign, who stood before her thoroughly checking her body over. His attire and behaviour, not to mention the expensive car behind him, suggested that he was one of those rich bastards businessmen that thought life owed them everything. His posture was no less, he was leaning against the car door, arms folded and wore a too much cocky grin that made her think that he was enjoying the whole ordeal, even if the tone was rude and angered. He was tall and sturdy, his incredibly long hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a couple of strands dropped down to the sides of his face to cover what she presumed was the absence of human ears. His piercing molten golden eyes showed more that he probably wanted to give away, but right now the predominant emotions were anger and a little bit of amusement.

If the thought he could intimidate her like this he had chosen the wrong person. Kagome didn't let pricks like him pass her over just because they thought themselves better because of their full wallets. She'd met plenty of them since she'd started working at the convenience store and always had a ready answer, despite her supervisor constantly telling her that the customer always had to be right.

"Who are you calling _wench_? You may wear an Arman suit but surely your language lack finesse. Dressing good won't help you with that" Kagome shot back, "Besides, with your little stunt you're creating even a bigger mess" she noted looking back past his shoulder where a traffic jam was being created because he had parked his car without caring of who was behind him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and leaned over her slightly in an intimidating manner. The wench wanted to play then, fine. "I don't need to be nice or shit like this, _wench_. Having both looks and money helps in life and I can assure you that mine lacks nothing" he smirked and decided to rile her up a little more, "which I couldn't say about you instead" he said looking down at her on purpose, his gaze once again resting on the clothes she was wearing.

Kagome's body trembled in rage. _How dares he? Figures this one is another one playing with daddy's money. "_ I might not be a rich bastard, but at least I know what it's like to actually work to make a living, I don't go around waving daddy's bills around" she spat back before turning her back on him disdainful without giving him the possibility to retort and angered her more.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a bigger surge of anger, that girl didn't even know what she was talking about. Just because his father was rich and famous didn't mean he hadn't had his share of problems, especially if you were a half-demon in a long line of full strong demons. Not finding the right comeback, Inuyasha shot at her the first thing that popped into his head as he watched her scurry away, "Great ass, by the way, wench. Even better than your tits and you gave me an eyeful before!" he grinned like a fool when she stopped and turned her head stunned, not believing at what she had just heard.

"JERK!" Kagome answered, refraining from going back to him and kicking him in the balls.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up" a cold stern voice welcomed Inuyasha as soon as he set foot on his floor. He rolled his eyes, he didn't need to deal with the ice king right now, he had already a day full of surprises and he only wanted to enter his office, lock the door and forget the world while he sipped a cup of black coffee, he didn't even have the time to drink one yet.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the bastard, ready for another lecture that he would promptly ignore. Sesshomaru thought that just because he was the eldest and because he was a full demon he could afford to talk over him and boss him around, even if their positions at the company were actually equal. "What do you want Sesshomaru? I had a bunch of crap to deal with already and I don't need you to add yours right now" he replied, already on his way to the office, not really heeding him.

"I presume you do not want to know that your new assistant is starting tomorrow morning, then," Sesshomaru told him from behind, used to his uncouth behaviour.

Inuyasha turned over immediately, his gaze blazing and his body stiffen, "My what? I don't remember hiring one. Whoever showed up for the interview wasn't up to the task and I still haven't set up any others" he remarked. What did the asshole do now?

"I know, little brother" Sesshomaru replied cooly, "I am aware of how everyone that entered your office for the interview came out crying because of your rudeness". Usually, of the two, he was the one who made people cry, so it amazed him that his brother's interviews had gone so badly. "However, Mrs. Sugimoto graciously suggested to me one that would be perfect for you. You do not need a frail little woman unable to stand up for herself like the last one" he continued, Sango had assured him that the girl was tough and used to deal with rough people, it didn't matter if she didn't have as much experience as the other. She would eventually learn, but Sesshomaru was actually exhausted. Every assistant Inuyasha had hired had last no more than a couple of months and every time they were back at square one. They were highly qualified but couldn't stand his brother ill-mannered behaviour. He really hoped this one could resist a little more before they had to set up more interviews. Both his father and he were tired of this charade.

"You had no right to hire one without my consent" Inuyasha bellowed, "I didn't even read her resume!" Once again the bastard had meddled in his affairs and made decisions that affected him without his permission, he clenched his fist in another fit of rage.

"Weren't you who was complaining about the lack of an assistant? You should thank me, Inuyasha. I've saved you the trouble of setting up more useless interviews. Besides, this is my company too and if you're too slow to do your job even my department is affected" he calmly offered him before leaving him and getting back at his floor. "Tomorrow morning at 8.00 a.m. sharp. Do not forget, little brother, I left a copy of the contract she would have to sign on your desk" he added before disappearing from his sight.

 _Damn prick,_ Inuyasha thought while he slammed the door of his office and making jump some of his workers that were nearby.

* * *

Kagome had just entered the restaurant and a waiter had escorted her to a table for two when from afar she saw Sango looking around for her. She waved at her best friend and waited for her to reach the table. The young girl was still a little peeved about her prior encounter. The jerk had dared to comment out loud her body, she had never felt so humiliated, people had even given her the wide berth after that, with disapproving looks too. As if she had wanted to have something to do with an ass like that one. She almost felt like crying out of anger.

Sango immediately noticed her indignant look and approached her tentatively. This surely wasn't the best start, she didn't know how Kagome would have reacted to her news. She sat down and told a waiter to bring her a menu before started speaking. "Kagome-chan, I'm so happy we had time to meet today. Between your hellish shifts and me going back to work after my maternity leave, we really didn't get a chance to see each other, I missed you. How are Sota and grandpa doing? And why are you so in a bad mood?" she asked.

Kagome sighed, shoulder slumped and a dejected expression. Not for the first time, Sango felt sorry for her. She didn't look a bit like the lively girl she had been friend with all her life. The last years had tapered off her spirit and forced her to appear older than she actually was. At twenty-two years old Kagome had more responsibilities than Sango, who was married and had children. "As usual Sango, nothing new. Sota is doing fine at school, Grampa is still living and kicking but we got a little larger offers at the shrine the last month and Yoshiro-san is visiting us this week. This means that I could either take a longer shift at work to earn something more or sleep a couple of hours more. But I think I'd chose the first, after all, we could always use the money for Sota's tuition" she explained. "And I met a rich bastard while I was getting here. Unbelievable, he got off of his expensive car just to brag about how rich and good-looking he was, he called me _wench_ and even had the guts to shout out loud, much to everyone's amusement may I add, that I had a great ass and it was even better than my tits! I would have loved to bite off those cute ears of his, chew on them and then return them back to him" she added waving her fist threateningly. "How are you, instead? I'd like to see the twins again, but unfortunately, night shifts didn't allow me so much time".

Sango burst out in laughter, leave to Kagome to meet guys like this. She shook her head and proceed to answer, "Oh, Kagome, if only you should see them. They are gotten bigger day after day and are always giggling and smiling. But we don't have time to talk about that. I have to cut short the lunch break, I'm sorry. Bossman caught me entering fifteen minutes later and gave me more work to do by the end of my shift and I have no intentions to work overtime" she offered contritely, "I need to tell you something important".

"Oh, yeah, you told me I'll love you more by the end of the end, I really could use some good news right now" Kagome resumed excitedly.

Sango chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Well, something changed while I was coming here, I don't know how you'll react actually. Let's ordered and then I'll explain everything".

* * *

"Tomorrow morning? And you tell me this just _now_?" Kagome shouted back, some patron shot her disapproving glances and she glared back at them before addressing Sango again. "How long have you been knowing this? I mean Sango, it's huge! Your company doesn't hire so easily and especially not someone who had worked in a convenience store all her life and whose only experience as secretary had been a part-time job in a dentist office when in high school!"

"Let me explain, Kagome-chan" Sango started, "I talked to my boss on Friday and he told me he would have to think about it. You'd actually work for his brother, he's the head of the Development and Test Team department, but you don't need an engineering degree to do this job. You'll be his assistant, he'll explain better what are your tasks, but for the most, you'll have to organize his schedule, make sure he has everything he needs, accompany him to meetings and things like this. When I arrived this morning, Bossman told me you would have to start at 8.00 p.m. sharp and even gave me a copy of the contract for you to read" she added while showing her the file.

Kagome grabbed it and started reading it meticulously, when she read the amount of money they offered for an assistant/secretary job she gawked. There was no way Taisho Tech could really want to hire her and give all this money for a job liked that. There has to be an explanation. "Where's the catch?" she promptly asked.

"The c-catch?" Sango stuttered.

"You heard me, Sango-chan. You talked of me to your boss who _kindly_ decided to accept your offer when I didn't even go for an interview or send my resume. Then they are willing to pay so much without even looking at me. We are talking about one of the most successful company in the whole country, Sango, not a start-up" she pointed out.

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Sango. I wanna know everything" Kagome interrupted her before she could feed her some lies.

"The brother is far too demanding, has a crappy temper and his use of language is even worse. Usually, his assistants run away after a couple of months or he fires them even sooner because they are too _soft_. So he is forced to set up new interviews every time, but this time around he still can find a new one. The last ones who showed up burst into tears once they left his office. Both bossman and his father are tired of this charade and when I said I knew the perfect person to stand up to him Mr. Taisho agreed because he had no other choice" she said quickly without taking a breath of air.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, "And why, pray tell, do you think I would be _perfect_ for this job? I've had my share of assholes and I don't need to deal with something like him too. He doesn't seem affable from your descriptions and he would likely fire me by tomorrow evening" she replied.

"But that's exactly why you have to accept it, Kagome-chan! Don't you understand? He really needs someone who will answer him back, someone who won't be intimidated by him like the previous assistants and just because you have experience with guys like him you would be perfect. Trust me, I know him, as soon as he sees the way you pose he will be intrigued, he won't fire you. He likes a challenge" Sango continued undeterred.

"I don't know, Sango-chan, I mean, I don't need more stress in my life. I already have to deal with difficult men in my life" Kagome commented.

"And this is just the chance you were looking for! Think about it, when will you ever earn that much money again and be hired by a company like this? Finally, you can get back to normal life and you won't have to worry about bills anymore because with a salary like that you can even put money aside for Sota's college tuition. And if in a few years you decide you don't want to work there, you'll still have some experience to add to your curriculum" her friend reasoned. "Please, Kagome, think about it. I am tired of seeing you wasting your life away like that. I want my friend back and if you fear your family would have something to say against it, I can tell you that Sota told me the same thing. He is feeling guilty because you practically gave up everything for him. They worry about you too".

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this by tomorrow morning?" Kagome groaned.

"YES!" Sango squealed and stood up to hug her tightly, "You're not gonna regret, Kagome-chan, you'll see it will be great. Besides, if he is too much an ass with you I'm gonna exchange two words with him. He's that Miroku's friend" she winked and started eating her bowl of oden that the waiter just brought.

* * *

That evening, when she went to work, she explained the situation to the owner of the convenience store, an elderly woman who knew her since she was a kid, living all her life in the same neighbourhood helped sometimes. The woman knew too well Kagome's situation and was actually happy about the news and even if she hadn't notified her earlier - for obvious reasons - she told her she could cut short her last shift and go home to celebrate with her family. Kagome had been so nervous and guilty for abandoning her out of the blue, that when Aiko-san gave her the free night she squealed and hugged her on the spur of the moment. The woman had chuckled and patted her back before she sent her away wishing good luck. "Don't be a stranger, Kagome-chan" she had said, "I always expect you to come to see me every time you need to do grocery shopping!"

Grampa and Sota had been surprised to see her back so soon and so joyful. The truth was that even if the whole ordeal scared her a little bit, she was so excited to finally have her possibility. Even if it was just an assistant position, it still gave her the possibility to have a normal life again and save some money. If she was lucky she could even resume her university career when Sota graduated and could finally get that history degree she had always dreamt of. When the men of the house asked her the reason behind her giddiness she said that they will have to celebrate and she was cooking something special.

At dinner, she finally explained everything and Sota was even more excited than her, Grampa appeared a little bit suspicious.

"Sis, this is great! You won't have to work at night anymore" her little brother told her.

"Yes, I can't believe I'll be able to get an eight-hour sleep every night" she giggled, "What are you thinking, Grampa? Aren't you happy? I'll be able to earn a lot more and I can save money for both Sota and me if I want to go back to college when he graduated".

"I think it's a great opportunity, Kagome-chan" Yoshiro, who had stayed for dinner, offered. "You had been working hard since Kaori's death and you deserve it. You really have a great friend" he said referring to Sango, then addressed his friend, "You should be happy, Ichiro. They don't hire so easily in that company, you know?"

"I'm happy granddaughter," he told Kagome, "But how will you manage to help me run the shrine?"

Kagome frowned, that wasn't actually what she had been expecting from him. Did he prefer her to work night so she could be free to help him in the morning? She maintained her calm facade and answered, "I'm aware that being away during the day, I won't be able to help in the morning, but this way I'll get more money to bring here and actually _maintain_ the shrine. I don't think it's little, Grampa".

"I can help you as soon as I came back from school and finish my homework at dinner. It's not a big deal, Grampa. Kagome was tiring herself out working both at night at the convenience store and in the morning with you. She needs a break. You'll be alone just in the morning" Sota offered, wanting to avoid some disaster tonight that they should celebrate.

"Don't be such a grumpy, Ichiro" Yoshiro interjected, "if you're afraid to feel alone without the company of this beautiful girl here, then I'll come to visit more often" he winked. Everyone craked up and Grampa huffed, but then calmed down and finally congratulated Kagome. The rest of the evening went smoothly and Kagome went to bed early for the first time in what seemed like years. She smiled when she picked up the outfit for her first day and then went to bed. She really hoped her new boss won't be such an ass as Sango had said.

* * *

The morning after the alarm went off at six a.m. and Kagome woke up completely refreshed and ready to start the day. She took a shower while singing, wore a black pencil skirt with matching 4-inch heels, a cream coloured blouse on the top and put on light make up. While she was going through her closet the evening before she had been surprised to find this outfit, her mother had bought it for it when she started going to college saying that it was for a good omen, she will get her degree and then find the perfect job for here. After the accident, it had gone to the back of her closet and she had completely forgotten about it. She had been lucky to find it because she actually didn't have anything she could call professional in her closet and had been afraid of making a bad impression on the first day - worst case scenario she would have asked Sango to lend her something. In any case, her friend had promised to take her shopping at the end of the first day and when she had tried to refuse because she couldn't afford much, Sango had replied that since she had never allowed her to help her financially during those difficult years, the least she could do was to make sure that Kagome could show up to work every day properly dressed.

She had breakfast with her family and then left early to take the train and be punctual. When she arrived at the Taisho building, Sango was waiting for her in the hall, she took the train too to avoid the traffic again.

"Kagome-chan, good morning" Sango greeted hugging her and then heading towards the elevator. She pushed the number three and then spoke up, "We are going to meet bossman first so we are stopping at my floor. Sesshomaru Taisho wanted to meet you personally before introducing you to his brother. I warn you, he is a very stern and, mmm, _cold_ person but don't let that intimidate you. Be polite and nod every time and you'll do fine" she explained.

"So, let me get straight, between the two one is a rude and grumpy person, the other is cold and had zero empathy?" Kagome summed up.

"More or less, I heard that Toga-san is totally different, but we almost never see him, even if he is still the president of the company. He mostly limits himself to supervising his son's work and no longer comes to the office every day as he did when he was the only one handling it all".

Kagome nodded, they stopped in front of a big desk where a short old greenish demon sat in a high chair. He looked at them suspiciously and Sango inclined her head in greeting, "Kagome this is Jaken, Mr. Taisho's personal assistant. Jaken, we are to meet Bossman, he is expecting us" she offered.

"Hmmph, let me check that" was the toadish-like demon answer. But before he could do anything a deep voice was clearly heard on the whole floor. "JAKEN! Send them in"

"Yes, my Lord, no problem my Lord" Jaken hastily answered.

"And bring my morning tea, I'm still waiting," Sesshomaru added. Kagome looked at Sango wide-eyed, she shrugged in response, she was used to that, after all.

Sango headed towards his office with Kagome in tow and knocked lightly before a soft "Come in" was heard from inside. They entered and slightly bowed before Sesshomaru waved at them to encourage them to take a seat in front of him. Kagome noticed immediately that _Bossman_ was a demon, one with pointed ears, facial markings, _golden eyes_ and _silver hair_ , suddenly Kagome became nervous, where had she seen these precise traits before? What were the chances that this all neat and dignified man was related to yesterday's asshole? She had a bad feeling about that.

"Mr. Taisho, this is the friend I told you about, Kagome Higurashi" Sango introduced.

"Hn, Miss Higurashi" Sesshomaru drummed a clawed hand on his desk, "Mrs. Sugimoto told me about your _experience_ , I am sure you will be able to keep my brother in line for once" he commented as if he expected her to discipline his brother, and maybe he did.

"I will do my best, sir" Kagome nodded, struck by the grace of his bearing but also by the coldness that his tone exuded.

"We accept nothing less, Miss Higurashi" Sesshomaru added, then stood up. "Come, it's time we meet my little brother".

* * *

They went up two floors and stopped in front of a door much similar to the one of Sesshomaru's office. The long mahogany desk situated in the large area just before the office was currently empty and Kagome figured it was to be her future place of work. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and a loud and grumpy "COME IN" was heard.

When Kagome entered the office the first thing she saw was the smirking face she had met the day before. The demon leant back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head for support and grinned wider - if that was possible even - and gazed at her body thoroughly, _again_. Kagome paled and before Sesshomaru could say anything, Inuyasha spoke up, "Well, well, what do we have here?" eyes never wandering off from Kagome's body, then golden met brown and he continued, "I think I'm really gonna enjoy this" amusement was dripping off his tone.

 _"I told Sango I was going to regret my decision,"_ Kagome thought, sighing inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I prefer to read Canon fiction, that's why I was writing one that had been on my mind for quite some time. Since I already wrote a lot of chapters for my other fiction and I can update it regularly, I decided to experiment and try to write something different. In this one, Inuyasha's parents are still alive unlike Kagome's as you already read.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha wastes time before going to work because of his ex-girlfriend.  
> Kagome's first day at work doesn't go as she would have wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Inuyasha was usually a very punctual man, that's why it had irked him that yesterday Kikyo's bitching had caused him to be late and that Sesshomaru had been there waiting for him the moment he arrived at the building. Since he was little his brother had always liked to point out his flaws and show them to everyone, to make him a laughingstock. That was the very reason why Inuyasha had always worked harder than everyone to prove that just because he was only a half-demon he was no less than a full-fledged demon. He graduated high school with flying colours and had no problem acquiring his master in engineering to enter his father corporation. While both Toga and Sesshomaru had always worked in the financial and business section of Taisho Tech, since he was a kid and listened to his father talking about work, he had always wished to enter and join the development department, even if he also had to take some classes in business. So when he got his master he had become the one to supervised that part of the working-chain, something neither his father nor his brother were able to do.

When Inuyasha had started working his brother had been watching him like a hawk waiting for him to make a mistake but to this day, six years later, he had only proved Sesshomaru to be perfect for his position and made his parents proud of him. He had never really been bullied when he was younger, and the ones who had tried to do it were always shooed away by his brother, who at the same time was the person who had made his life a living hell when he was still living with his parents. It was contradictory, but Toga had always said that it was Sesshomaru's way to encourage him to do more and prove to be strong like everyone else, and since Inuyasha had always strained to prove him wrong and was now a successful man, he also said that his brother had reached his goal.

Sometimes it was hard, especially when a newbie caused troubles and they had to reinvent the product or do the process all over again. As head of the department, it didn't only coordinate everything, supervised or read/reviewed files, Inuyasha liked to experiment directly with everything they were going to sell and his employes often went to him to ask for suggestions. However, there was one thing that no one liked about him at work and that was his rude and grumpy behaviour. It wasn't something he ever cared for, Inuyasha thought it was necessary to never show themselves soft in life and especially at work. Many who went looking for a job there thought that just because he was the founder's son then he just _inherited_ his position. He proved them wrong too when he showed them what he was capable of or when magazines published articles about the prowess of Toga's sons, both of them. And that was another reason why it had angered him the comment of the wench he met yesterday. He internally scoffed, he may be rich, but he had never taken for granted anything that his parents had given him. After all, he was well aware of his father's struggle when he had first founded the company.

He had just taken his jacket and the car keys, ready to head towards the office, when the bell rang and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, already knowing who that may be. Inuyasha had been going out with Kikyo for the last three years, they had met at a club and had sex in a bathroom stall five minutes later their eyes locked, and for the most part of the first year, they had done just that, Inuyasha considered themselves just fuck buddies, nothing more. But then he had noticed she was attempting to change the dynamic of their relationship and when confronted Kikyo had told him that she would have gladly tried to be his real girlfriend. He had agreed, after all, he had grown fond of her after almost one year and since he had always had problems with women, he figured that it couldn't be bad to try and see where they could go together. Usually, demoness didn't look at him because they didn't consider him strong enough - not that he had ever found a demoness who attracted him - while human women usually were too careful around him and that wasn't obviously good when you were trying to build a relationship. Nowadays, interracial relationships were still rare even if half-demons were highly protected by the law, so it didn't surprise him that women weren't so comfortable around demons, because that's what they considered him after all.

Inuyasha hadn't fallen _in_ love with Kikyo, even if he knew he loved her somehow, just not how she would have liked. He had loved their routine together, the time spent together, the sex, obviously, but that had started changing during the last months. She had become extremely clingy and he found her everywhere, almost as if she was stalking him. She would suddenly arrive at the office to bring him lunch as if she was his wife, she would mark the territory as if she was afraid that any woman who approached him had intentions of stealing him from her, she would constantly show up at his apartment unannounced and, to his dismay, had begun to make overtures that scared him quite a bit. Like moving in together and future _children_. Inuyasha shivered thinking about it, he had become paranoic every time they had sex after that and even if he knew she took the pill, he had started wearing a condom because he was afraid that she could play him a dirty trick to assure he would marry her. Besides, he had even avoided her a lot after that, that thought wasn't something that made his friend down there work very much.

The straw that broke the camel's back was what happened the day before, when in the morning, as soon as he woke up, he found his girlfriend in his apartment fumbling with his things and arranging what was in the suitcases she had brought with her in his drawers. Inuyasha had freaked out at this. Not only had he never given a key to his apartment to Kikyo - and after the events of the past few months he had been truly grateful - but more importantly she seemed to be moving into his apartment without even asking his permission. They had been fighting for hours before the half-demon had had enough and, throw out of his window her things, declaring that since she was so clingy and they clearly had different needs they were never meant to be. It was over between them and he needed her to give the set of keys with which she had opened his apartment. It turned out that it was his mother who had given them to her, after Kikyo had told her that they were currently living together and that she had lost hers. His mother, bless her heart, could be really naive sometimes and had even called him afterwards to lecture him. How could he have moved in with his girlfriend without warning her? Inuyasha shook his head, that sort of things belonged to the nuthouse.

Kikyo had been calling him continuously all day but he never answered because he wasn't in the mood to hear her bitching or crying, so of course, now she was outside his apartment. Inuyasha really loved her, but the last few months had been too much for him and he had finally realized that they couldn't go on like this. He wasn't ready to settle down at the moment, and more importantly, he knew that even if he had feelings for her, it wasn't enough to make a marriage last or, considering that demons survived for hundreds of years, to make a relationship last that long. He had seen what his parents had, or later, what Sesshomaru had with his wife. Inuyasha wanted that, he would never have settled for less. He took a deep breath and hoped that today Kikyo wouldn't stall him too long because he knew that his brother was going to kill him for real if he arrived late with the new assistant starting today.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha greeted her as soon as he opened the door. He swiftly closed it behind him to let her understand that he was in a hurry and couldn't let her in.

"Inuyasha, good morning, I thought we could talk" she spoke softly. As always, she was dressed impeccably, so as to highlight all her best qualities. Sometimes, Inuyasha would have preferred that she used a little less makeup, but he had always appreciated what she wore to enhance her body. It reminded him every time of what had attracted him the first time he had seen her. Even today, as he watched her, he let his gaze wander over her full lips, the neck he had kissed so many times caught in passion, her pronounced breasts in plain view, her bare legs sticking out from under her mid-tight dress. But after three years together and her change, he knew that sex couldn't be enough to make this relationship last.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I need to be at work before 8.00 a.m., I already lost a lot of time yesterday and my brother wasn't pleased. You know him. Today is imperative I'm punctual and as you can see I was leaving right now" he explained, not give her an opening.

"But... I tried to reach you yesterday and you never answered so I thought..." her lip trembled, her eyes welled up, "I thought we could have some time to talk about what happened yesterday" she concluded sobbing. Inuyasha panicked a bit, he didn't like women that cried and Kikyo knew. He couldn't really tell if she was crying genuinely or if this was just her idea to convince him to be back together again.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Look Kik, I meant it yesterday when I told you that I don't think we couldn't last. It's something I've been thinking about lately and I was just trying to find the best way to tell you. What happened yesterday..." he tried to tell her as nicely as possible to no avail, "... it was insane Kikyo! I had already told you that I didn't want to move in together and what did you do? You lie to my mother to make her give you a set of keys and then move in with me while I'm still sleeping? I could have called the police for that! And believe me, considering how angry I was, I was a step away from doing it, but I stopped myself. And you know why?" he asked her, "Because I love you" he saw her eyes light up at that, she wiped her eyes and made to answer but he raised a hand to stop her and clarified, "But I can't love you the way you want me to. We've been together these years, but I've realized that we won't ever be something more. I'm sorry. The feelings I have for you are not enough to make our relationship last" Inuyasha concluded, and the waterfalls started again.

He promptly pulled her in an embrace and tried to soothe her while she cried uncontrollably. He really couldn't afford to waste time, he was lucky he had moved earlier to avoid problems otherwise he would have been late again. "Stop, don't cry..." he pleaded, "I promise you we can meet another time, but right now I can't stay here. I told you".

She took a Kleenex from her purse and adjusted herself, apart from her now red eyes, she was still impeccably, he would never understand how in the seven hells she managed to do that. "It's ok. Can I call you to set a date?" she asked and he grimaced, if he said yes she would probably call him millions of time and if he said he'd call her she would keep him for hours before he had the chance to close the call. Then he got an idea.

"No, don't worry. I'm a little busy with work right now, ya know? I talked with you about the new launch we are organizing" Inuyasha reasoned, "so I was thinking..."

"Yeah, and you told me that since you don't have an assistant you've been busier than usual" she interrupted him, "that's why I had thought that moving in with you would have helped you, you know?" more cries, that was a dirty trick, making him feel guilty, "I'd have had your dinner ready and help you prepare in the morning" she explained, trying to make him understand that everything she had done was only for his sake.

Inuyasha shook his head, she really couldn't see his way and he didn't know if the woman in front of him realized the gravity of what she had done yesterday or if she was all an act. "Don't need to worry, Kikyo" he sobered, he wouldn't get caught in her trap right now. He glanced at his watch and he really needed to leave, now. "Sesshomaru fixed this problem, I'm meeting my new assistant in 45 minutes, that's why I can't really be late" he made clear and headed towards the elevator, "I already lost precious time. I'll make her contact you to set an appointment ok?" and with that, he flew away, not really caring if she was following him or stayed behind. He was willing to offer her closure, explain to her his reasons, even if he thought he had already done that, but he couldn't be stalled anymore. If Inuyasha had actually paid her more attention before he left, he would have noticed the frown that appeared on her face or the eyes that had suddenly narrowed with the half-demon clear dismissal.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the office ten minutes before eight, greeted the guards, and promptly headed towards the fifth floor, not bothering to take the elevator, considering that at this time there would have been the queue and it was faster by stair.s As soon as he entered the office he started his routine and opened the curtains, the building was in a very practical and convenient location for business, and his office offered a view that wasn't bad at all. Sometimes, locking himself in there helped him when he was particularly angry or when he needed to avoid nagging workers or customers. He thought about going for a coffee, but then remembered that in a matter of minutes he would only have to send the assistant and he grinned. Ah, the good life, he could finally take a breath and unload his problems on the new girl. Let's see if she was up to the task, as Sango had told Sesshomaru.

He had talked with Miroku yesterday evening, since Sesshomaru had so graciously informed him that it had been Sango to propose this girl, but he had only said that it was actually her best friend. When he had inquired a little more about her, Miroku hadn't told him much, just that she was a good girl and that he had actually met her at their wedding. He had tried to remember a Kagome at the wedding, but no image came to his mind. Well, he had shrugged, it must have meant that this girl wasn't beautiful enough to catch his eye.

That's why he had been pleasantly surprised when Sesshomaru and Sango had crossed the threshold together with none other than the wench with whom he had bickered the day before. A smirk appearing on his lips, he noticed that the attire she was wearing today emphasized her forms, her light blouse did a poor job hiding the burgundy bra he could see through - oh, he could imagine very well she had on a pair of matching panties - and her skirt perfectly traced her curves. He definitely was going to have fun with her. Let's see how she works to make a living. He brought his hands behind his head and leant back on his chair, "Well, well, what do we have here?" he said amused, "I think I'm really gonna enjoy this". The wench, this Kagome from Miroku and Sango's wedding who he inexplicably couldn't remember, had grown paler and her eyes had widened, she remembered him, obviously. He couldn't contain his chuckle and Sesshomaru raised his brow, the only sign he was actually wondering what was happening in the room.

"Little brother? This is the personal assistant I spoke about yesterday, Miss Higurashi" Sesshomaru introduced her to him. Normally, he would have left immediately, but clearly, there was something going on right there and he wanted to know what. He peeked at his employee and noticed that Sango seemed to be in the dark as much as him.

" _Kagome_ " Inuyasha spoke up, her name rolled off his tongue quite easily, and kept looking at her straight in the eyes, "it's a pleasure to meet you again and under these circumstances", his grin got even wider, a pearly white fang poking out from his lips.

"Mr. Taisho" Kagome composed herself and addressed him formally, inclining her head as much as it was enough to appear polite. If this asshole was going to be her boss she would have to master the art of wearing a poker-face because she guessed he would try to let her slip the control as many times as he could. He liked the challenge, uh? She would give him one. No way she was going to let him win, she needed this job and not even Mister cute ears would have hindered her.

Inuyasha saw the moment her posture changed and she wore that determined looked. _Oh, yes, she is definitely different from the other assistants I got._ In no way did she appear weak now and she seemed ready to throw a challenge at him. Suddenly, his job has got ten folds more interesting than ever.

Sesshomaru signed inwardly at the mute exchange, what was going to do now Inuyasha? "Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Oh, it's not important, Sesshomaru. Kagome and I are already acquainted with each other" he smirked, Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, Sango looked quizzically at her friend.

"Very well then. Mrs. Sugimoto we have work to do, come" the dog demon encouraged his employee to leave the two alone and then left the room too. When he was finally alone he let a little smirk grace his lips. Oh, his brother was intrigued by Miss Higurashi, he surely would have his fun and maybe this time he wouldn't have changed his assistant after a couple of months.

* * *

"So, Ka-go-me" Inuyasha started when they were finally alone, he made her sign to sit down and followed her moves very carefully, "why don't you talk me about you? After all, I didn't get to interview you and I'd like to know who my personal assistant is. We'll proceed with the explanation of your tasks afterwards". He kept his tone professional, but there was still a hint of amusement and kept gazing at her smirking.

"I would like you to call me Higurashi, sir, if it's not a problem. After all, we are still in a professional environment" Kagome shot back. She wouldn't give him any opening and she wouldn't be informal around him for sure. He was probably one of these persons that could take a mile if given an inch.

"Don't even say it, _Kagome_ " Inuyasha continued undaunted, stressing her name, "You're my personal assistant now, you'll know everything about me and especially we'll spend a lot of time together, believe me. I insist on you calling me Inuyasha as well, in fact, this is something I specifically require" he added, "I don't want to hear all this Mr. Taisho or Sir crap".

"As you say, Inuyasha" Kagome replied through gritted teeth, schooling her future trying not to show her anger, even if she was aware he could sense it anyway with his heightened sense. Fucking demons, that was unfair! Even if it wasn't difficult for her either to understand what he was thinking right now, his smirk never fading.

He brought his hand under his chin and leaned over, "Well then, I'm waiting. I'm curious about what you did until now for a living. I didn't read your resume, did you bring one?" He could tease her, but they still had to work and he knew he was going to lose some time while he taught her the ropes. She nodded and suddenly her demeanour changed from controlled to extremely nervous, her hands trembled a little while she passed him her resume, which he immediately noticed was too short. What happened to the confident girl of two minutes ago?

He had his answer as soon as he read the resume, if that piece of paper could even be called it one. Inuyasha's eyes widened and anger surfaced, this was the girl Sango suggested? This was the girl that just yesterday told him that he probably did not for a living because he already had the money. He raised his hardened gaze towards her, scrunched her _resume,_ took a big breath to avoid losing his thin patience and asked, "Is this a joke? Because if it is I don't find it funny", any trace of amusement was gone, his tone was curt and hurt.

Kagome felt her eyes welled up, she lowered her head ashamed. She knew it was too good to be real, he would likely make fun of her and send her away in the next few minutes. "No, sir" she shook her head and answered meekly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, Kagome had her shoulder slumped, head lowered and he could easily smelt her tears. What had his brother been thinking? She wasn't even graduated and her only experience as a _secretary_ was a part-time job in high-school. She had been working in a convenience store until now. How in the hell was he going to work with her? She didn't even have the basis to last here, let alone help him! He would only waste his time and she could likely create big messes. "I can't stand women crying so refrain yourself," he said abruptly, "Are you going to tell me the meaning of this or should I call my brother again? I can tell you he won't be pleased to be disturbed, not more than I am right now". He was aware that his mood wasn't helping her, she couldn't even meet his gaze now, for fuck's sake! "You are not qualified to work here, and you know it, why have you even asked Sango to put a good word for you?"

Kagome stiffened at that and Inuyasha could clearly see the spark in her eyes again. If it was going to help her answering, the better. She raised her head again and looked at him defiantly, "I didn't ask Sango to put a good word for me" she retorted tersely, "I didn't even know she asked your brother to hire until yesterday afternoon! Why should I ask to work for an asshole like you?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and returned her blazing glare, she didn't lose the will to fight after all, but he wouldn't let her call him names when they were in this mess because of her. "First of all, I may have allowed you to call me by my given name but that consent doesn't allow you to call me otherwise" Inuyasha started cooly, "until I say so, you are to bring me respect, after all technically you're still my assistant".

"I haven't signed any contract so don't boss me around. Since you are quite resolved to make fun of me, I'd gladly take my leave and invest my time with something useful that maybe will help me to pay the bills" Kagome rebutted and made to stand up but quick as lighting a clawed hand appeared on her wrist, stopping her from moving further. Inuyasha was suddenly too close to her liking, she could almost feel his breath on her neck. He turned her over again so that he could look at her face and their eyes remained glued together for a few minutes before one of them decided to speak again.

"I presume that even if your resume is lacking and if what you said is true, you came here nonetheless because the job interested you and I could say why. After all, the pay must have been much more appealing than your older one" Inuyasha said softly before letting of her wrist and getting back behind his desk. Before he sat down again he gazed at her expectantly, brow raised until she took a seat again and then followed her action. "I'm curious though, you seemed so arrogant yesterday when you implied I used to live on my father's money and I could tell you harbour resentment for this category, but I don't even see a degree here," he said waving at the now crumpled piece of paper, "or any reference to a college career. Why is it that someone who stopped at high school has the audacity to badmouth others that are clearly more educated than her?" he mocked her, noticing how her body trembled again, this time in rage, and her hands closed in tight fists.

"Why should explain to you? So that you can laugh at me more later? You clearly have no intentions to hire me so, if you could kindly release me" Kagome tried again. He was just like any other rich bastard that had commented on her poor choice of a career not even knowing her or what she had been through. They thought her better just because they dressed fine and slammed their big bills under her nose when they got to the cash register.

"Dammit!" he suddenly slammed her hand on his desk, "I'm trying to understand ya right now. I'm not _laughing_ at you, I'm sceptical and I have every right to be! My brother, my asshole of a brother who usually doesn't hire someone if his or her curriculum is perfect, just practically gave you the job even if you just worked for three years at a convenience store. This job is not easy, sure part of it is actually just running around doing what I tell you to do or coming with me to the meetings. How can you review files for me if you don't understand the subject? Do you even know the company? Just for you to understand how everything here works it will take _weeks_ and your job should make mine easier not more difficult. So, do me a favour and at least answer me, I'm trying to understand why Sesshomaru saw you fit for this position when you are not qualified" he explained bringing a hand to his forehead already exhausted. It was just 9.00 p.m. and he had already dealt with two crying women, and he even hadn't his coffee. "This is too much for just one day and it's still too early" he signed and gazed at her, "so?"

"Am I going to keep the job if I answer you?" Kagome probed, she wasn't going to tell a stranger her life - or part of it - if it was for naught.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'll consider it, I will have to talk to both Sesshomaru and Sango to hear why they thought this was a good idea. Until then, I'll let you read some guidelines I usually make every new assistant read. As you can imagine, since I had had a lot, after a while it was becoming exhausting to explain everything from square one again so I wrote down some rules and the bases to work here. This means even how the corporation works and what it's required from you. Thank God, an engineering degree isn't among what is listed down there. Usually, I have always hired someone with some kind of financial degree because it's needed to help me go through files and reviews. I never did those because my workload is already huge, that's why I ask someone else to do it. The other big requisite is the experience, which you lack again, because I can't lose my time training people. Obviously, if I were to hire you this would be a great problem... But enough of _ifs_ and _whens,_ you'll read those pamphlets for me" he tossed her a huge stack of papers, "by this evening and you'll come back tomorrow to show me you understand everything. Meanwhile, I'll draw up a draft writing down everything you should already be able to do and emailed you, you'll have to read that too" he instructed at Kagome gaped at him, by tomorrow morning she would have to _show_ him she understood all? She was never going to make it! "But of course this is all useless if you don't explain to me your reasons now" he concluded nonchalantly.

Kagome gave him the hairy eyeball while thinking about a way to word her life without giving away too much. "As I already said, Sango told me yesterday at lunch that I was perfect for this job because she thought that everyone you hired before was too weak-minded and you needed someone used to deal with, mmm, _interesting_ people. That experience I have, you can't even imagine what kind of clients I have met in those last year" Kagome said truthfully, but she couldn't say that Sango had thought she was perfect because she would fight him back every time.

He burst out in laughter, "Oh I get it now, those two bastards" Inuyasha replied. They thought she was too much of a spitfire and could manage to _discipline_ him. Now, he had to think if it actually was convenient to accept their challenge, because the wench was still untrained. He got up and approach her, leaning over her and putting his lips near her ear. Inuyasha noticed her heartbeat increasing as the distance was cut short and he instinctively inhaled deeply, focusing for the first time on her smell. It reminded him of a camp of flowers after the spring rain. Fresh and at the same time overpowering. And that was the other thing, she was hot, that he couldn't deny, he still had to decide if it was a positive or negative side. "Well, you seemed to have a strong will, that much I can tell, but you should always be careful with me because I tend to bite when no one expects that" he whispered sultry, letting his lips slightly grace the shell of ear and then he immediately pulled back, winking at her. He had noticed her shivering and the momentary spike in her scent. If she was qualified she would have hired her now and there, but unfortunately, he needed to consider his options and most of all, he needed to speak with his brother. "Why did you stop at highschool if you are clearly not satisfied with your career?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she already knew that this demon would have been the death of her. How in the seven hells did he manage to be serious and angry one moment and playful and teaser the next one? He found her attractive, that much was clear, he didn't lose an opportunity to admire her body, but even if she couldn't deny she found him appealing too, she didn't like the way his eyes roamed over her body, the hunger she could see in them. She knew that kind of gaze and hell be damned if she would fall in his dirty tricks, it didn't matter how his breath on her neck felt good. "I was actually studying History at college, but I had to quit for personal reasons" she answered abruptly.

Inuyasha raised his brow at her short answer, he waited for her to add something else but she didn't. Clearly, it was a subject she didn't like to approach if her body stiffening was a sign too. Well, he couldn't do much about that. "Ok, I don't have other answers for you. Go back home, study those papers, I'll email you later. Come back tomorrow at 8.00 p.m. sharp" he instructed.

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

"That's it what? You expected me to hire you right now? I told you, I need to speak with my brother. Besides, it's not like you could do much for me now, apart from bringing me a coffee" he snorted, then thought about it, "Well, maybe before you go home you could actually bring me a coffee, short, macchiato but with lukewarm milk, cream on top and brown sugar aside, thank you" he smirked and added, "consider this part of your probationary time".

"What? You cannot make me do it!" Kagome shrieked, "I haven't signed anything yet".

"Ah, but that would have increased your possibilities. You see, I still haven't had my coffee and that was the first thing I would have asked you if things went the right way" he shook his head, feigning dejection. "That's a pity, I really thought you wanted this job" he flashed his pearly white teeth at her, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Kagome's gaze hardened, was he serious? He was bossing her before he even actually hired her? No way! "See you, _Inuyasha!"_ was her answer. She got up and headed towards the office's door, his voice rising behind her, "Oh, by the way, Kagome, you look very good today, you should wear more of these skirts, your ass looks even better in it" Inuyasha commented when he finally had the possibility to look at her behind, her hips swaying naturally. _Ok, I think her being hot is definitely a positive side_ , the half-demon thought, eyes glued to her bottom, not even noticing the death glare Kagome was sending her.

"PIG!" Kagome shrieked before slamming the door behind her.

"Don't forget the coffee tomorrow morning!" Inuyasha shouted again, before he burst out in laughter.

* * *

Shortly after she left, Inuyasha sobered and read her _curriculum_ again. Had they been really serious? Ok, maybe he was a little exigent at work, but who could blame him? If he even made a little mistake, then there would have been hell to pay. I need to do everything perfectly, so needed his employee and every damn assistant he had hired, even if she or he was prepared, was always too slow, too shy, didn't understand him correctly or did things wrong. Of course, he resulted intractable then! How was Kagome going to do it if she wasn't even qualified? Sure, she didn't seem to be intimidated by him, but at the moment it wasn't enough and even if she learnt by heart everything he had given her, she'd still need to have some basic knowledge to manage and reviews files that he usually left to his assistant, he usually just did the supervision for that - and to be honest a lot of his ex-employees had done it wrong and he was left with the file to write again and time wasted.

Inuyasha signed and took his jacket, he would grab his coffee and then went to Sango first, his brother would hear from him later and he didn't mind if Sesshomaru was busy. Since he was the one to create this mess, he would at least offer him some explanation. As if he hadn't already a full schedule, he probably would have to stay in the office until late _again._

When he reached Sango's office she was typing frantically on her computer, without a doubt trying to follow perfectly another of Sesshomaru's hellish schedules and she didn't notice his presence until he cleared his throat. Sango raised her head and finally looked up to Inuyasha how was leaning against the door frame, two cups of coffee on his hands and the usual smirk on his lips. He closed the door behind him and swiftly reached one of the chairs she held for clients or similar. He offered her a coffee and started sipping quietly his. After a couple of minutes, during which Sango wondered what the hell he was doing her when he probably had more things to do than her, Inuyasha finally spoke up, "So you practically threw your friend at me because you thought that I need someone tougher than my other assistants?" he asked.

"Guilty, his honor," Sango replied nonchalantly, leaning back on her chair and taking a sip from the coffee he had brought her.

"Nice thoughT, Sango. But did you actually stop to think that someone like her would likely be causing more trouble than not?" he retorted.

Sango narrowed her eyes, not liking in the least his tone, and promptly asked back, "Someone like _her_?"

"You heard me. She is not qualified, Sango. You know how hard we work here, how can she survive if she has no experience and no knowledge?"

"Kagome has always been a hard worker, I'm not worried about that and she would likely learn everything she needs to know by the end of this week too, she's a fast learner and if you're afraid she's going to create messes like someone else did before her, just show her some old files or give her some legends and she'll take it from that. Her schedule is usually busier than ours so I don't see why she couldn't adjust to this one that would be even better" she replied. After all, for someone who had been sleeping no more than 4 four hours a day for the last three years and had been working night and day, their routine would be a cakewalk. "I've known her all my life, if I say that she can do it, then she can, and you know me too, you know how I work and that I don't easily give my trust to everyone. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I can still give her some basics. She'll have to work a little more at the beginning, but again, nothing worse than what she had been doing in the last years" Sango shrugged.

"You seem very persistent about it, Sango. There's something else I should know? Why do you care so much she is hired here?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Hired? You mean to tell you still hadn't hired her?" Sango said raising her voice, "You bastard, your brother even gave you the contract for her to sign and I made her quit her job yesterday! You sent her home?"

"Of course I did, Sango! What else should have I done? None of you warned me she didn't have experience and I certainly could spend my morning trying to explain things she should already know. It was useless for her to stay here" Inuyasha replied cooly, he raised his hand before Sango could interrupt him, "I'm not saying I've been a bastard. I gave you something to read and told her to come back tomorrow morning because I need to speak both to you and Sesshomaru. I deserve some explanations at least. Don't you think?" he fixed her with beady eyes and then continued, "Now, what else should I know about her?" he asked again.

"What else? I already told you everything you need. She is a hard worker, she is a tough girl and a fast learner" Sango offered, "She had always been good at what she chose to do, she was doing good at college too, but she had to quit for personal reasons" she added using the same words Kagome had used less than an hour before. She knew Inuyasha was trying to know more, she knew him, but she wouldn't tell him more than this.

"Geez, thanks, she already told me that. I'd have hoped you could tell me more, but apparently, you're silent like a tomb" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door, he had had his answers, or at least what Sango was inclined to give him. He looked back at her before leaving and said, "You're welcome for the coffee, anyway". Sango's laughter followed him while he was heading towards Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

Kagome slowly climbed the shrine's stairs, her shoulder slumped under the weight of the booklets Inuyasha had given her and greeted her Grampa who was calmly sweeping the shrine ground.

"Kagome! What are you doing here so soon? What happened to your new job?" he inquired.

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry Grampa, I was sent home to _study_ " she answered, "Tell Souta to bring me something to eat up in my room when he comes back from school" continued while making her way towards the house. Grampa followed her undaunted, "What does that mean? Why should you study? Since you're here you could at least help me!" he told her.

"Grampa, I told you! I need to study for work! Please, I already have a bunch of papers to read by tomorrow morning" she said while showing him the contents of her purse, "I don't even have time to look at myself in the mirror" she sighed, "Bring me lunch when is ready" she repeated before disappearing from his sight.

She went up to her room, took a seat in front of her desk, grabbed a marker and the first envelope and opened it.

**How to be the successful assistant to Inuyasha Taisho**

She rolled her eyes at the title and started reading. The paper went on about she should dress for a normal working day and what she should wear for meetings, how he wanted his coffee in the morning and how he wanted after lunch and before he left. How she had to answer the phone depending on who was calling - there was the detailed list of the various types of people that usually called and what words she had to use for each of them - how she had to organize her desk so that it looked appropriate, how she had to organize his schedule each day and how the various meetings had to be approved and who could be approved without her having to consult him - there was also the list of people she absolutely could not be allowed in his office, complete with name, phone, photo ID and why they should be excluded. Some things she could understand, but others were clearly crazy, this man wasn't exigent, he was insane. The more she read, the more she thought that he had given her these papers to make fun of her. Fortunately, when she grabbed the next one she saw that things were getting more specifics and detailed.

Kagome began flipping through the rest of the files absentmindedly, trying to figure out what each one was about, and was pleased to note that so far were listed things she could learn easily and with a little practice. She would have to get around the first week with a lot of notes and post-its on her back, but she was convinced she could remember everything by the next week if only he would give her the chance. The last ones were all about the company, the way they worked and how they were organized, these were a bit more technical but nothing she could not understand. All of this kept her quiet and calm until she began to read the part about supervision, review and organization of specific files that Inuyasha usually reserved for the assistant. It was all stuff that had to be passed on to the business department, but it usually contained data about what had been done in their department and had to be delivered without a single mistake. Specifically, Inuyasha had noted that they were to be handed over to him for final supervision, but that he obviously did not expect to have to do it all over again and lose valuable time as a result. The last part was stressed several times, which made her think that previous assistants had probably made that kind of mistake as well, despite being qualified. And she didn't even have a degree.

She sighed at last, that was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Little brother, I did not expect to see you again so soon" Sesshomaru greeted him as soon as he put a foot in his office. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swiftly approach the matter at hand.

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. I have no time to waist and from the look on your face, I presume it's the same for you. Well, bu-uh, I'm not leaving this office until you gave me the answers I am looking for" he told him.

"Always so blunt, Inuyasha, go on then" Sesshomaru encouraged him.

"Why, exactly, did you see fit to hire for me a woman whose only experience had been working in a convenience store?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Called it an _experiment_. You seemed quite appealed a couple of hours ago, if the way you were eating her with your eyes was a sign. What changed?"

"An experiment? She knows nothing about the way we work here, let alone be able to do the simple tasks" he spat out, "besides, it's not my fault I'm a man who appreciates female graces" Inuyasha shrugged, "she's hot, can't deny it, did you see that skirt on her?"

Sesshomaru made a face in response, "Spare me the details of your lucubrations, little brother. What do you see in that narrow mind of your does not interest me" he replied. "For what it matters you can very well teach her whatever you need, Sugimoto assured me she's a smart girl and not afraid of types like you. And the important thing is that she's not intimidated by your crude behaviour. But if you send her away, I don't want to hear you complain again about the lack of an assistant or interviews went bad" his brother added. "I don't see any problem here, at least you will not have to deal with a squealing demon that bothers you 24h a day, see how he does the first few weeks and then act accordingly, at least you'll have someone to help you for next month's launch. Your organizational skills had always been terrible, you've certainly improved since you started working here, but you still have to work on it" and with that, he dismissed Inuyasha and went back to his papers.

"Between you and Sango I don't who has been the most useful" Inuyasha commented with a sarcastic tone. He went back to his office trying to make up for the lost time and remembered to send Kagome some file more, he took the resume she gave him and copied her email address. Both Sesshomaru and Sango were insisting he hired the wench, even if she lacked the skills required, Sango assured him that it wouldn't have been a problem and they stressed the fact he had always hired people who couldn't stand him for more than some weeks, was he that bad? Sesshomaru was even worse! But then, his brother's assistant was Jaken, someone who had been his servant for centuries before he was even born and was notoriously in love with him. He could literally step on him and the little toad wouldn't complain.

Inuyasha looked at the pile of files under which his desk was buried, the list of things to do, the meetings to arrange and everything he had on his schedule and sighed, maybe he could see what the wench could do and hire her at least for a trial period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Kikyo is really in love with Inuyasha, but is a little bit too clingy and obsessive, not the cold and posed woman of the anime, her jealousy towards Kagome will remain as well, and obviously this is not appreciated by the half-demon in question. We'll see her again, even if I still don't know how much. If there's something I never really understood of the English language was that it doesn't have the difference between love for one's boyfriend/husband and love for a friend/family, you always say "I love you", it's easier to misunderstand when there aren't two different statements. I got the difference between simply love someone and be in love with someone, but I've always found it strange. In my mother tongue, it's rare to say the equivalent of "I love you" to a parent or a dear friend because we have another specifical sentence. I've never said "I love you" to someone that wasn't my boyfriend.
> 
> Concerning practical matters, I tried to be less specific on their job because I'm not aware of everything that someone needs to work in a corporation, nothing, niente, nichts. But I tried to give you something by doing a little research and make sure that Kagome could at least have her probationary period. I wanted to portrait Inuyasha as someone who is used to work hard and knows how to do his job, which means is also very exigent. This kind of person couldn't hire her on the spur of the moment under those circumstances but at the same time, I underlined the fact that he really needs an assistant since his behaviour at work is outrageous.


	3. First Day 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome starts working for Inuyasha and he brings her to lunch during their break to explain some technalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
> 
> In this universe both Demons and Spirituals exist. However someone with spiritual powers can lead a normal life as any other human being, they are just required to train and learn the basic. Demons and humans coexist pacifically, even if sometimes someone causes a ruckus, but they rarely mix, this means that interracial relationships are rare, so do half-demons. These ones are not persecuted anymore because of some laws, but as with everything, racism always exists - sadly.

The following day Kagome woke up not really rested, having finished very late to study everything Inuyasha had given and sent her, and once she reached the Taisho building she took a deep breath and readied herself to another long day, hoping that the outcome would have been the best possible.

_You can do it, girl, show this demon what you're capable of!_

She had also brought him a coffee, imagining that his usual grumpy self would be more inclined to be at least reasonable after having had a cup of coffee. Black coffee, not too long, brown sugar aside, nothing like the one he had said yesterday. _Probably he just made up something difficult to anger me, the jerk,_ she mentally scoffed. She met other employees in front of the elevator who looked at her curiously and Kagome felt more nervous than before and adjusted her skirt afraid it was too short. In the end, yesterday she didn't have time to go shopping with Sango, so she brought her something after work. Her friend had bought for her a couple of business attires, but Kagome was still feeling uncomfortable, being used to wear jeans and simple t-shirts, especially after the comment Inuyasha made yesterday. She wasn't blind, she had seen the way Inuyasha looked at her and had seen other men eyeing her appreciatively and that thought only made her fight Inuyasha more. He may be a handsome demon, but that didn't mean that Kagome would allow him to make of her another notch on his belt.

Kagome arrived on the fifth floor that was ten to eight and promptly headed for his office. She knocked on the door that was already slightly opened and waited for his response to enter.

"Good Morning, Mr. Taisho" she greeted, offering him the cup of coffee she bought from the coffee bar he had written on his instruction - yes, he even wrote that - and took a seat in front of his desk. He was already reading a bunch of papers that were spread on the desk and raised his gaze as soon as she approached him. His dark blue blazer was placed behind him, on the swivel chair, and he had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first three buttons undone, it emphasised his chiselled chest and strong arms. He didn't notice Kagome studying him for the first time, even if just for two seconds because he was again eyeing her delighted, after all, if she was forced to wear pencil skirts every day, why couldn't he take advantage of that? Eyes were made to look.

The smirk was back in place, eyes gleaming with amusement, he observed her putting the cup of coffee on his desk and took it, noticing that she had taken it from the bar on the corner and the order she made. "Morning, Kagome" he stressed her name, "what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Taisho?" he winked, "you could spare that for my asshole of a brother or my father when you'll meet him. Now, for the coffee, I see you remember, but it seemed different from the one I asked you yesterday".

Kagome was prepared for this remark and promptly answered, "Oh, _Inuyasha"_ she started over sweetly, "you told me to show you how I learned everything from the files you gave me, so I complied with what was written there. You prefer your coffee black, not too long and with brown sugar aside in the morning, black with cream on the top after lunch, when and if you ask me for it, and macchiato approximately at fiveish" she recited.

He chuckled, intrigued, liking the way his name rolled of his tongue, "Very well, that was just the first thing you had to learn, I hope you read everything at least twice and that you're ready for a tight schedule because I had a lot thing to recover and I'll need to work fast and hard for this first week" he took another file from his bottom drawer and placed it in front of her. "I drew up another contract to let you have a probationary period of..." he paused and looked at her straight in the eyes, "three months, that show how willing I really am to let you prove what you're capable of, Sango seemed very insistent that you won't have a problem working with our timetable, but you'll have to learn some basic stuff about what we do here while you're working. I'll give you copies of older files from which you can study and take examples", he leaned his chin on his hand and continued, the expression playful again, "You intrigue me, Kagome, both my brother and Sango are certain you'll stand up to me. Prove them right and I'll make you sign an open-ended contract" he concluded.

Kagome tried to not let him see how really surprised she was, she would have to really thank Sango later because after the way he easily lost his temper yesterday she had imagined she would have to plead for a chance to prove that she could learn and work without problems. That was the first great opportunity she could have, after all. Without better experience or a degree, her chances to get a job like this were nonexistent. "I'll prove to _you_ , Inuyasha," she said before signing the contract and get down to work.

* * *

As soon as Kagome took a seat at her now new desk and looked at the list of tasks Inuyasha gave her to complete by the end of the day, she immediately realized that her lunch break wouldn't have been so long after all. The dog demon had dumped on her everything he hadn't managed to do during the last weeks - always work that he usually left to his assistant, saying that now that she filled the position she had to make up for _her_ absence, as if it was her fault he wasn't able to find one earlier - and obviously she also had to schedule and organize her works for the following weeks. Inuyasha had already informed her that there would have been a big launch next month and that's why she would probably have even more work to do. He had snickered after that, as if he found it amusing that she had to start when they were busier than normal, but she had kept her poker face and told him that it wouldn't have been a problem, he had raised his brow and let her go her way, but she knew she would have probably to bring work home to manage to finish everything.

She spent the first part of her morning answering email and phone calls - yesterday she wrote down a smaller legend to easily remember how to word her sentences according to the person she was speaking with - adjusting working schedules already written by Inuyasha and sending him newly fixed - the man's organization skills were a disaster! - writing down requests of meetings that Inuyasha would have to approve later and trying to find a slot for people that were listed as already proved in his already full schedule. Kagome didn't have time to read the new files he gave her, but she had already imagined that it was work for her to do at home. After all, Inuyasha had told her that even if she got hired, she was required to study on her own what she should have already known. Her employment there, under those circumstances, was clearly an exception so she would have to make up for that.

 _He practically told me that he doesn't care if I have some disadvantages, that he'll expect me to do my job even better than the ones who came before me._ She sighed, while answering reading through the list of clients and partners Inuyasha was required to meet by the end of the week - he obviously hadn't included the 90% of them on the schedule he had already compiled. _How did one manage to be head of a department without organizational skills?_

She was about to start another file, when the phone on her desk started ringing again. Each call had to go through her before the caller could talk to Inuyasha and obviously in this case she needed the lists of people he had already given her or if the person was not known, she had to stick to the various cases listed on a second list. If the caller was approved she would be passed the call to Inuyasha, if not she would have to go through another list that indicated to her which kind of answer she needed to give or which kind of excuse she had to make up. _At least his guide is well organized, I bet he wasn't the one who finalize it. This folder competes with one organized by Monica Geller!_

"Taisho Tech, Higurashi Kagome, how may I be of assistance?" she said when picking up the phone. She was met with silence, but she could clearly hear someone breathing on the other end. "Hello?" she proved again.

"Uhm, oh, hi, can I speak with Inuyasha?" a controlled woman's voice asked then.

"May I have your name and the reason why are you calling us?" Kagome asked back, already thumb through the list she had under her nose.

"Reason?" the voice inquired sceptically, "I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend, I don't have a reason" the woman bite back almost outraged.

_Uh, impressionable, aren't you?_

She was about to pass the call to Inuyasha since she figured that his girlfriend didn't need consent from a list or a reason when Inuyasha walked quickly out of his office, almost flying, and in a moment, quick as lightning, she found him next to her covering the receiver and shaking his head.

"I'm not in the office right now" he whispered in her ear, breathing hard on her neck, "you don't expect me to come back soon and you'll call her back to schedule a meeting as soon as my timetable allows it" he instructed. Kagome looked at him as if he had grown a second hand a proceed to do as she was told.

 _The boyfriend everyone wishes for it_ she thought mentally rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyo" she hadn't given her a surname, obviously, "but Inuyasha isn't currently in his office and he told me I shouldn't have expected him to come back soon. I'll gladly call you back to schedule an appointment with him as soon as I'll find a free spot for you" Kagome offered politely and expected to end the call soon. Inuyasha was still next to her, face too near for her likings, ears twitching probably listening to what the woman on the other side was telling.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked quite rudely, leaving stunned Kagome for the change of tone.

She shot a glare at Inuyasha who was currently narrowing his eyes at no one, "I am his personal assistant, Miss. Every call has to go through me before being passed to Inuyasha and I am the one in charge of the appointments' organization, since Mr. Taisho is a very busy man" she replied cooly. Inuyasha raised both his thumbs up.

_Why is this fucker making me speak so formally to her girlfriend?_

"Unbelievable! You're telling me, _his girlfriend_ , that I have to get an _appointment_ to speak with my boyfriend?" she said outraged in a very redundant way.

"I'm sorry Miss, but these are my instructions, Mr. Taisho is a very strict and rigid man, everything must be done by the book with him. If you are calling his office, you have to conform to these rules. If your reasoning is urgent, I kindly suggest you calling his personal number" Kagome explained again in a compliant voice.

"I would if he answered me!" Kikyo shouted almost deafening her, she pulled the receiver away from her ear and watched as Inuyasha did the same, finally putting some distance between them.

"Again, Miss, I cannot do anything else than promising to call you as soon as I found a free spot" Kagome spoke very slowly as if she was speaking with a kid. Inuyasha snickered.

"You're useless! And you call yourself an assistant? How low they had fallen to hire you" the woman spat back. Inuyasha, already annoyed by the fact that Kikyo had called even if he had expressly told her just a day before that he would let his assistant call her and by the fact that she was claiming she was still her girlfriend, watched at Kagome's body stiffened at her insult.

"Hear me well, miss," Kagome said in a very cold and authoritative tone, "I do not care if you're pissed because you fight with your _boyfriend_ \- yes, I understood that, that's no reason to repeat it three times per sentence - since my job here is to follow the instructions given me by my employer, if he says that I must schedule an appointment according to the rulers for _everyone_ who calls this number, I will do that. Now, since I do not like to repeat myself either, I will end this call and if you have complaints you can make them to the direction or fill the specific form on our website. Thank you and have a good day" she concluded before slamming the receiver back in its place.

Inuyasha burst out laughing as soon as she did that, bending over and holding his stomach. Kagome watched him like this for a couple of minutes, waiting for him to stop but seeing that he didn't she cleared her throat before some other employer could question the noises coming from the end of the hall. "Oh God, that was so fun!" he exclaimed, "she so used to mistreat my assistant if woman, that you biting her back must have been a surprise for her. She is likely still staring at her phone speechless and wide-eyed. Usually, my previous assistants bend to her whim without hesitation for fear I could fire them if they didn't please my girlfriend" he explained wiping his tears.

Kagome was watching him agape and annoyed, she started tapping her foot before she said, "Care to explain to me before your _girlfriend_ call again to tell me how good I am at my job?"

Inuyasha sobered almost immediately, his gaze hardening, "She is not my girlfriend anymore, I broke up with her two days ago, but she hasn't clearly understood. Take your jacket, I'm explaining everything at lunch, I forgot to mention it earlier" he said while he got back in his office to take his blazer.

"What? But I already have a lot of things to do, you gave me everything you didn't manage to do those last weeks. I don't have time to go out for lunch if I want to finish by the end of the working day" Kagome cried stunned.

"I don't care, you'll do it later and you'll leave when you finished all" Inuyasha shrugged, "since I'm hungry and I have to explain to you something important, you have to come with me because I'm not staying here to do it".

"Can't you do it later when you came back from lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Nope" he smirked, making a pop sound on the p.

"You're basically saying that I must come to lunch with you and that you don't care if I'll have to stay overtime today because you made me waste time?" she asked again incredulous.

He nodded, "Yeah, basically" he shrugged again and took her arm, urging her to move, "Come on, I'm hungry I said!"

* * *

"Ramen shop?" Kagome asked more incredulous when the rich businessman brought her to a cozy family-run ramen restaurant for lunch. She didn't expect something like this to be of his liking.

"What? You don't like ramen?" Inuyasha inquired outraged, "Maybe I should have followed my instincts and not hiring you then" he murmured while making a sign to a waiter to come to the table.

"Your instincts? You mean you didn't want to hire me?"

He shrugged, "Not like I had any real reason to do it apart from your exquisite body that is really a plus. I admit that it'll be good to come to work from now on knowing that I have a sexy assistant ready to _bend_ to my whim" he winked at her, while she gaped. Kagome kicked him under the table at the same time the waitress approached the table, so that Inuyasha couldn't have the time to retort. He shot her a glare and she smiled sweetly.

"Good Morning, Mr. Taisho" the young waitress greeted, "Are you ready to order?"

"The usual, Chika, but I'd like a menu for my guest, it's the first time she came here" he explained and the girl swiftly brought Kagome a menu. She quickly went through what was listed on her menu and made her order, smiling at the waitress.

"A bowl of Tonkatsu Ramen and one of Chuka soba then" Chika summed up before leaving to brought the orders to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they were alone, "that hurt!"

"Oh, the big tough demon being hurt by the poor fragile girl" she scoffed, "As if that could even hurt you, you rather should learn how to speak properly to a woman. It's no wonder you find yourself girls like that, then"

"I have no problems with women" he lied, he would have a lot less trouble if women were at ease with demons "and as a man, I'm used to appreciating a beautiful woman when I see one" he smirked, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not all" Kagome kept her face impassible, "I am just pointing out at you that this is not the right way you should speak to your employees," she remarked cooly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Kagome" he winked again, "After all, I did tell you that I usually build an informal relationship with my assistant".

Kagome loudly scoffed, _Yeah, sure, this must be the reason they left every time then. That or your being maniacal at work._

"So, back at business, let's talk about Kikyo. I broke up with her two days ago and she can't get over it, I told her yesterday I'd have made you call her to schedule an appointment to give her some sort of closure since she doesn't want to accept my reasons - even if I gave her plenty - but obviously she didn't heed my words. So now you can add her to the list of persons whose calls are not allowed to be passed. You can schedule an appointment, but try to find time at lunch and not during working hours. If my lunch break is already occupied by other working meetings, then she will have to wait" Inuyasha instructed her, "I don't want something like what happened earlier to repeat, even if you did good enough. I'll make sure to tell the guard at the entrance to stop her if she tries to come in person. I'm sure it'll be her next move".

"Do you usually date psychopaths? Because you're talking about her as if you're used to her stalkerish ways" Kagome asked curiously. Their orders arrived at that moment and they promptly start digging into it, Inuyasha with more fervour than her, not really sporting a lot of table manners. Kagome grimaced at this show, but he ignored her inquisitive looks, he was used to it, her mother still looked at him like that every time he went home, shaking her head in dismay regretting that she didn't manage to teach him better manners.

He slurped some noodles and then answered, "No, I don't date psychopaths. Kikyo was perfectly fine until the day she started suggesting we getting married or having a child. I still have the chills". Kagome laughed at that, "then she started acting strange like scaring off every woman who approached me or showing up at my apartment unannounced, bringing me lunch at work and go on".

"Oh, you're afraid of commitment, I understand," Kagome remarked while munching on her soba noodles.

"I'm not afraid of it" he rebutted, "I'm still young and have a long life ahead of me, why should I already settle? I realized she wasn't the one for me, I want something real" he explained, then added, "and I don't know why I am telling you something so personal either".

"Because I asked you if you're used to dating nuts after you had to explain to me why I can't accept your _ex_ -girlfriend's calls" she promptly offered, "I thought demons lived for centuries, how old is _young_?"

"I'm just 30 years old, I'm still a pup according to both my father and my half-brother" he shrugged before drinking the broth.

"Half-brother? You looked almost identically beside the ears and the marks" Kagome observed, his answer was a loud snort. "What? You both have silver hair and golden eyes, it's not like I met or even saw any other demons with this peculiar feature and it'd be hard not to notice".

"Because we are the only demons with those features plus Sesshomaru's mother" Inuyasha replied, "but Sesshomaru and I are nothing alike. He took more after his mother, I am a mix between our father and my mother" he explained.

"Oh, I understand, I didn't want to intrude," Kagome told him, "I haven't met some many demons so for me you actually seemed similar. What about the ears? I mean I know not every demon got the markings, my brother's friend is a fox demon and none of his family has it, but I thought everyone had the pointed ears, you know? more like Legolas?" she chuckled.

"I'm sure that is more like Tolkien took inspiration from demons for his characters and not the contrary" Inuyasha retorted, avoiding her answer at first. She noticed that and kept eating quietly. After a while, she spoke again "I took after my father mostly, but he used to tell me I have my mother's smile" she smiled because there were still some things that she remembered of her father even if a lot of time had passed. She hadn't smiled for a lot of time after she had passed, just remembering her father's statement made her think twice about it. But one day Sota had asked her to do it for him because this way he could remember the way their mother used to smile at him in the morning or before going to bed and she got back at smiling again, at first just for her little brother. Inuyasha noticed her nostalgic look and let her continue. "My little brother took a lot after her, but lack her smile" she chuckled, "I still see her in him every day" she murmured quietly. Maybe share something like this, even if apparently innocuous hadn't been a good idea, because every time she thought about her parents she wanted to cry. She choked back the tears and put another smile on her, not knowing that Inuyasha could smell her tears before she even shed them.

Her trying to change the subject for him became him trying to change the subject for her because shortly after Inuyasha found himself spilling his beans, not like it wasn't common knowledge that he was a half-demon, but apparently she hadn't made the connection between dog ears and pointed ears. After all, it's not like every half-demon was the same so he could also be the only one with dog-like ears. "I'm a half-demon".

Kagome looked up at him "Uh? Half? But your aura..." she trailed off. She was used to feeling a demon's aura, even if there wasn't conflict anymore between spiritualist and demons, sometimes it happened that people were born with spiritual powers. They were taught to use them to avoid accidents, but if one wanted to make it a job one needed specific training and Kagome, even if she had been told she had a lot of powers, didn't want to spend her life killing rouge demons or the ones who strayed from their path and starting creating havoc among civilians. So she had trained to learn to control her powers or to defend herself if she needed it, but that was it. And she had recognized both the brothers' auras as powerful, so how it was possible that he was just a half-demon?

"Aura?" Inuyasha asked back befuddled, "you can feel my aura?" Only other demons or spiritualists could feel a demon's aura and he hadn't felt the specific prickle that came from a demoniac aura touching a spiritual one. "How?"

"Well, I have spiritual powers, obviously" she replied nonchalantly and kept sipping her broth. She noticed his inquisitive look and answered "I usually mask my aura. I'm not a miko, I didn't train as one, even if I trained to learn how to control my power and to defend myself should I needed it, but some tricks can be useful. When I started noticing demons being uncomfortable around me I learnt to mask my aura. I didn't want my powers to be a hindrance when among people, you know? This way is easier".

"Yeah, I got it. Not everyone is comfortable around demons or half, for the matter, like you or Sango or Miroku" he agreed.

"Or your mother" Kagome chipped in, "It's so cool, I know that it's rare when a human marries a demon, but I thought half-demons were, well, you know..." she waved at him.

"Horrible?" he raised his brow not understanding, then decided to play with her. "I get it, since no one can really know how a half-demon is going to look, you can't believe to be in front of one so handsome and charming. You could have said before that you're attracted to me, _Kagome_ ," he said huskily, leaning towards her and grabbing her hand. He brought it to his lips and started kissing her knuckles, locking his eyes with hers."I could have brought you to a more private place, and maybe we could have got to know each other better, in so many _ways._ " he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome was lost in his golden eyes that seemed to pin her on the spot and in the feeling of his soft lips gracing her hands, what was he doing? It didn't matter, she liked the way his voice dropped to a sensual tone to say her name, the way his lips felt on - _WAIT!_

She shook her head, freed her hand and smacked his arm with arm, "You pig! Are you men always thinking with your second head?" she huffed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Ehi, you can't blame me for trying, it's not like I didn't see you appreciate my body while we were eating, ya know? And you waited a couple of minutes before refusing my offer, this means you were actually considering it. I'm not against bed-exclusive relationships, just for saying"

"Inuyasha! Get your mind out of the gutter! I was saying that I thought half-demons were weaker and that your aura doesn't seem like it" she hissed, "you're disgusting!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Come on, it's not like you never talked about these subjects, it's perfectly normal"

"Yeah, but it seemed it's the only thing on your mind" she spat back.

"Ok, ok, I'll try to keep ogling you without making any comments but I thought women liked compliments and your ass is really worth of them" she shot him a death glare, "Geez! Ok, ok, my aura feels strong because I am actually stronger than a lot of full demons, my father and brother trained me and I used to spar a lot with them or other demons. While I never won with my father, I managed to win a couple of times with Sesshomaru. But it wasn't simple, they are ancient, this means they lived through ages where it was common to fight with each other and kill each other and so on. They know things you can't learn if you're born in this area. Besides, they are both dai-youkai, they are even rarer than half-demons. My mother may be human, but my father's blood is stronger than any other full demon around".

"Wow. How old are they?" she pried.

"I don't know actually, back then you didn't care about those things. Sesshomaru should be 1000 years old more or less, my father, I can't tell, 2000 or even 3000, never asked" Kagome gaped, "What? It's not so important, he got his ID when it started to be required, so now he's just like over one hundred according to the register, Sesshomaru too".

"And he met your mother just like 30 or 40 years ago? And then they fell in love? How romantic?" she exclaimed with dreamy eyes. "I mean, your mother is a human and your father must be so powerful".

"Yeah, he's very famous among demons, actually, he even told me that for a lot of time they even needn't to work or something like that, when you're alive for so long you know easier ways to live, even if now things changed a lot. He founded the corporation when he met my mother 90 years ago circa, he wanted to prove her family - they were all demon haters and thought that father was simply wasting other's money - that he could do whatever he wanted. He always told me the beginnings were rough, but then Sesshomaru and he worked hard and you know the rest" he explained.

"90 years? But how? And you have just 30 years?" He was talking as if his mother is still alive.

"There's a way for humans to live as long as their demon mate if they wish" Inuyasha shrugged again but didn't go into detail with her, he called the waitress again to ask for the check, "and they waited to have me. They wanted to be sure that I could leave in a safe society, back then half-demons were still hated, centuries ago they were killed after they were born or abandoned, you won't find some many old half-demons for this very reason. They had me when the laws protecting half-demons started popping out. My father had been one of the strongest supporters of the cause and since he's actually in the demon council, he also signed these laws".

"That's... That's... I didn't read any of this when I informed myself about the history of the Company" Kagome noted, "Your father must be a wonderful demon, everyone should know".

He rolled his eyes, "Kagome, demons and humans may not be fighting anymore, half-demons may not be persecuted like they used to, but that doesn't mean that interracial relationships are so common. There's still a gap between the two sides of the coin. They live together, but that doesn't mean that every demon cares about what a human does and vice versa. From what I heard from my father's tales, I'm just glad that in this age we can coexist" Inuyasha explained. He paid the check and they headed back to the office.

"Well, it seems that today I'm learning a lot of things," Kagome commented when realized Inuyasha had finished talking about himself.

"Yep, and you still have a lot to learn, wench, you should hurry up if you don't want to be still here when we'll close this evening" he chuckled, enjoying the way he could easily rile her up.

 _Yeah, it will be very fun to have her working for me_ he thought while she jogged to reach the building sooner, _very funny indeed._

* * *

It was past nine and Kagome had finally come home. In the end, she had managed to finish everything Inuyasha gave her to do for the day, but brought home something to read too. She had to call Sota to tell him she'd not be home in time for dinner and to ask him to put her something aside. She had quickly learnt that even if Inuyasha teased her and play with her a lot, at the same time he could be very strict and stern when it came to his job, he also didn't allow anyone to slack off, everyone had a tight schedule and he expected his employees to work hard. He became even grumpier and started bellowing if anything went wrong, he also didn't have any qualms about making her running back and forth. And she had learnt that after just her first day, she had an idea that working for him wouldn't be a cakewalk, but at least she hoped she could get used to that very soon.

She was now in bed, she had set her alarm and was telling Sango how her day had gone. Her friend had gone up to the fifth floor for a greeting before leaving the building, and Kagome promised to call and tell her all about it as soon as she got home. Sango was now laughing wholeheartedly at her disadventures.

"He _forced_ you to go lunch with him and then told you that if you wasted time it wasn't his problem as long you managed to do everything he assigned to you?" Sango shook her head while she was bouncing her daughter, Miroku was snickering next to her.

"Can you believe it? If was not for that I could have had dinner quietly with my family and finish much earlier. Instead, I'm sure he did it on purpose, he's quite bent on trying to irk me in every way possible. He thinks himself funny, as if!" Kagome replied.

Sango nodded, it was typical of Inuyasha behaving like this but he usually did it just when someone intrigued him or challenged him, otherwise, he would be his usual grumpy and strict self. After all, he never acted like this with another assistant and this was just Kagome's first day. She wondered how Kikyo would react to this, lately she had been more jealous than ever. "Yeah, I can see him doing that. He had understood that his usual self won't work with you and he changed tactic, I'm sure you'll have much fun working for him" she commented.

"Fun? Fun? I don't find fun something that kept commenting on how perfectly plump my ass is or that made me running around just for his amusement" Kagome spat back.

Sango raised her brow, Miroku, who was still listening next to her became pensive, stroking his chin. "Perfectly plump ass?"

"Yes! Do you remember the rich bastard I met before we went to lunch together the other day, the one who said that my ass was better than my boobs? IT'S HIM! That's why he said we were already acquainted" Kagome explained, she heard Miroku burst out in laughter in the backgrounds, "Sango? Is your pervert of a husband eavesdropping in our conversation?"

Sango shooed him away, "N-no? He was just laughing about some of the twin's antics" she tried to lie, but Kagome didn't believe her. "Anyway, I actually forgot to ask you about that. But then I remember that you met at your wedding and I thought he was referring to that. He was _him_?" she cracked up, "Oh, that's good, you seem to have made quite the impression, Kagome-chan. But don't let his girlfriend caught him while is hitting on you, she can be scaring when found other women around him" she rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't hitting on me" Kagome retorted, "he's just a pig who likes to make disgusting comments! Besides, I already had the pleasure to chat with her psycho girlfriend, he brought me to lunch to explain to me why I had to add her to one of his many blacklists. She seemed so adamant about her being his girlfriend but apparently, he broke up with her and even told the security guard to do not let her come to the building. Stalkerish much, isn't she?"

Sango was about to make another comment about Inuyasha not really hitting on every woman he sees but then Kagome continued telling her about Kikyo and she forgot everything else. "Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo?" she shrieked scaring the baby in her arms, Emi started crying immediately. Miroku gaped at her and went back to her to listen to their conversation, not believing his ears either. He knew Inuyasha was thinking about ending things with Kikyo but he was always holding back that he believed this day would never come. He would have to call him as soon as possible to know every detail.

"Yeah, he said she wanted to settle and things like that but that he liked independence etc. etc." Kagome waved off, "I don't care as long as I don't have to deal with her and her obsessions". Sango peered at her husband, he shrugged in response and got back at hearing Kagome, "Anyway, I'm going to study a bit what bossman gave me, see you tomorrow Sango-chan? Maybe you can stop by and say hello during your lunch break. Say goodnight to the pervert for me too, Goodnight, love ya".

"Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo?" Sango asked Miroku as soon as Kagome ended the call.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get all the juicy details as soon as I catch him" Miroku replied rubbing his hands and smiling devilishly. Sango rolled her eyes, sometime her husband really could be a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learnt something more about Inuyasha's family. Their relationship will be a little playful at the beginning - even if I'm not so great a writing comical scenes, which I'm not trying to do, just lighten the air between the two.


	4. Old acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets some old friends and later goes to a club with Sango.   
> Inuyasha goes to dinner at his parents'.

It was a late Friday afternoon and for the first time after she had started working at Taisho Tech, Kagome hadn't come back too late since she had finished all of her daily tasks in time. Instead, her boss, as usual, was still in the office when she left. She had learnt that Inuyasha was the first overzealous, and if he made the employees work hard, he usually worked tenfolds more. Sango had told her that Sesshomaru had always been the same and that's why they demanded that everything was always done impeccably. According to her colleagues, the dog demon had slightly changed his routine only when he had got married a couple of years ago, but since Inuyasha had no one to wait for him at home he had no problem staying in the office a couple of hours more, even if it was Friday night.

Kagome was quietly sweeping the shrine stairs, she had sent Grampa away as soon as she had got home. He needed his rest and she could manage to accomplish the last tasks that were left, her brother was currently tidying up on of the many sheds that contained valuable items, so she had stayed outside sweeping and greeting the last Shrine visitors. In an hour they would have close to the public and she would have to start cooking dinner. She was excited because for the first time in what were years she had planned to go out this Friday night. As soon as Sango had known that Kagome had been free to leave work earlier she had organized a night between girls, including some of her co-workers, and put Miroku on babies duty. They had planned to go to a club for a couple of drinks after dinner, Sango would have picked her up at 9.30 p.m. and promised her Grampa they wouldn't be too late - they had learnt too well that after everything that happened to the Higurashi family he had become even more protective of his grandchildren.

"Good evening, Kagome" a voice called her. Kagome raised her head and was greeted by the wide smile of one of the regular visitors of their shrine. She was an older woman with straight waist-length black hair, pale skin and warm brown eyes. She used to meet her at least once a week when she was still working at the convenience store, she usually came in the morning, spent some time under the branches of the God Tree and then made an offering to the shrine once she had prayed. According to Grampa, it had been decades since the first time she had come to Shrine, he was still a young man and she has never grown older. They had later found out that Izayoi was married and mated to a demon, probably the only human woman they knew was the soulmate of a demon. "It's good to see you again, your grandfather told me you changed job in these last days".

"Good evening, Izayoi" Kagome welcomed her, putting aside the broom for a moment, "Yes, I had the chance to get hired somewhere else, the pay is much better and this way I also have the chance to spare some money for Sota's college funds" she explained. The woman knew very well her family condition, having been a regular visitor for decades and she had also come to her mama's funeral since they had been friends when she was still alive.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm glad you don't have to work anymore at night, I could see how tired you were when I went to visit. It might have been just a couple of weeks but I can already see that you look better. You deserved this occasion, Kagome dear, you have worked hard these last years" Izayoi smiled fondly at her, "I could also see that your grandfather is relieved as well".

"Yes, he may play a different part because I no longer have time to help during the mornings, but I know he is happy that I can have a taste of normality for once" Kagome agreed. "Did you come for your usual visit to the Goshinboku?" she asked.

"Oh, not today" Izayoi replied, "I already came two days ago for that, this time I came only here for a small prayer. I was in the neighbourhood because I was shopping for dinner tonight and decided to stop by for a quick visit, even though I'm a little behind schedule. Both of my sons are coming to dinner and I promised the younger I would have made his favourite dish" she explained.

"I'll start cooking soon too, unless Grampa and Sota decided they want pizza" Kagome giggled, "What's this favourite dish, if I may inquire?"

"Ramen" Izayoi chuckled, "Luckily, I've already prepared some, he is so fond of these ready-made unhealthy packages that every time he went to eat at home I usually prepare him the healthy version".

"There's no comparison between a mother's cuisine and precooked meals" Kagome concurred, thinking about all the times she had got home after school to find her mother preparing her favourite dish. She hadn't ever managed to cook Oden as her mother used to do and she had given up. It's been a long time since she's actually had it.

Izayoi nodded, "Maybe, now that your evenings will be free you all could also accept my dinner invitation. My son says that my Oden is quite good," she suggested, remembering every time Kaori had told her she was cooking that particular dish to her daughter, "it may not be like your mother's but I'm sure you will like it and that Sota would appreciate not being in charge of the dinner for once".

"Oh, Izayoi, I don't know if we should" Kagome started sheepishly, yes, she had known her family for decades and was a regular there, but Kagome wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She had tried to convince her for quite some time, but since she usually had to work every night she had always had an excuse, now she hadn't any more. Grampa wasn't even used to leave the shrine so much, unless it was for visiting other shrines, and Souta tended to cause a ruckus everywhere he went.

"No sense, Kagome. You deserved a free night sometime and I'm sure my husband would like to meet you. I always talk about you and I think that last time he had met your grandfather your father wasn't even born" she giggled, "we would like to have some company to dinner too. Our house is empty these years when even our second son had left the nest" she explained.

"Well, if you insist so much" Kagome agreed.

"Perfect, I'll set up a date with Ichiro next time I come to the shrine. Now, I am afraid I must go if I don't want to find a house full of pouting puppies" Izayoi chuckled and waved her goodbye.

Kagome went back to sweeping the shrine, she had almost done and then she would call Sota to decide what they were going to have for dinner, maybe pizza wasn't a bad idea.

_"Puppies, what a strange way to address her family,"_ she thought piling up the dried leaves.

* * *

When Izayoi Taisho came home, both of her sons were already there and Inuyasha was as usual complaining because he was starving and dinner wasn't ready yet. Luckily she noticed that her maid had already started cooking on her own, heating what they had already prepared in advance. She always insisted on helping her with the dinner, even if they technically paid her to keep their mansion cleaned.

"Mom" she heard the youngest called her as soon as she put a foot in the living room, "where were you? We're all here, punctual for once since you always complain that we spent too much time at work, and then you're the one late?" he scolded her.

"Come on, son. Don't be hard on her. She went out to buy the ingredients for your favourite dessert too" Toga told him, trying to quieten him down. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like his five years old self. Izayoi giggled at his antics.

"That's right, Asagi will help me prepare everything and will start eating in half an hour maximum," she told him, and then greeted Sesshomaru and his wife Rin. He wasn't really her son, but her husband's first son. However, over the years their relationship had improved considerably and he didn't even have a problem calling her mom anymore, even though his was still alive and the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot. It even had a great surprise for both her and Toga that he had then met a human that was his soulmate. She was a bubbly and joyful person that was the complete opposite of Sesshomaru's cold personality, but strangely they fit perfectly together and everyone could see they love each other, even if Sesshomaru wasn't the type for public displays of affection.

"Half an hour" Inuyasha exclaimed outraged. Sesshomaru thumped him unceremoniously. Everyone cracked up at the display.

* * *

"I missed your cooking _soo_ much, mom" Inuyasha mumbled with his mouth full of ramen. Sesshomaru looked at him in disgust while he cooly ate his morsel.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't speak with your mouth full, Inuyasha?" his mother scolded.

"Yes, ma'" he complied rolling his eyes.

"Besides, if you came here for dinner more often and didn't skip Fridays to stay cooped up in the office at least you could avoid all those precooked foods you usually feed on" Izayoi added. "At least you could eat more with your girlfriend, this way I'm sure you will eat healthier". Toga chuckled amusedly seeing his mate scolding his younger son like a bad puppy. His ears were dropped down and his eyes outcast.

"Actually... Kikyo and I broke a couple of weeks ago" Inuyasha admitted.

"Why is that? I thought you liked her" Izayoi exclaimed, sure she could be a little too jealous sometimes, but she had seemed fine to her.

"Did she maybe catch you ogling your new secretary a few too many times and dump you? Or maybe she threw a fit because you hired a young, pretty girl?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed, cheeks considerably red, "I dumped her the morning you told me _you_ had hired an assistant for me" he explained.

"Who is this new secretary, Inuyasha?" Toga asked curiously, raising his brow at the way Sesshomaru had worded his question. "You hadn't informed me you had found a new one".

"Why did you break it off with Kikyo then?" her mother asked.

"Oh, his new secretary is a sweet little girl that Sango suggested to Sesshomaru to hire for Inuyasha. If by any chance you went to his office you'll find Inuyasha with his eyes glued to her bottom every time" Rin chipped in, teasing her brother-in-law. She had already met Kagome and saw the way Inuyasha followed her every movement. Besides, Sesshomaru had told her how Inuyasha had talked about her the first time.

"RIN! Do you have a death wish?" Inuyasha burst out, now he was so red that one could easily cook something on his cheeks. He couldn't believe Rin had told his parents something like that. But then, it was Sesshomaru's mate, it could be without problems. He sent Rin a death glare and avoided his parents' inquisitive gazes. "And I left Kikyo because of her not so little stunt, mother, I still haven't forgiven you for the keys' problem" he huffed.

"Oh, come on, I've already apologized to you a thousand times. Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about this new secretary who has bewitched you?" Izayoi patted his cheek tenderly and giggled at this embarrassment.

"She hasn't bewitched me! Can't a man appreciate a woman's beauty without being questioned?" he groaned, he would have gladly been swallowed by a crater in the middle of their living room that led to hell right now than answer their question. Sesshomaru and Rin seemed well bent on embarrassing him more. Inuyasha glared at them both again, Sesshomaru's smirk was almost unnoticed, Rin was still giggling uncontrollably.

"Won't that be too much of a distraction for you son? Then again, you should be focusing on work, not your assistant" his father asked him, then addressed his older son "Are you sure she is reliable, Sesshomaru? I would not want her to dress too provocatively going against the company policy".

"Don't worry father, Miss Higurashi dresses impeccably, Inuyasha is just caught by the way her skirts looked on her" Sesshomaru explained cooly, "Really, little brother, you should leave that girl in peace sometimes. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate being sexually harassed by her employer".

"What?" the half-demon shrieked, "When did I do that?" he spat out through gritted teeth.

"Higurashi you say?" Toga interjected, "Isn't a Higurashi the one who run the shrine next to the Goshinboku, dear?" he asked Izayoi.

"Mmm, it should be, Higurashi should be Ichiro's surname. I've been going there for so many decades that I don't even notice it anymore. But he has a granddaughter who I haven't seen in the morning anymore. He told me she had found a new job, now that I think about it. I was late earlier because I stopped by the shrine and met her after a long time. What did you say her name was honey?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Ichiro has a granddaughter? The last time I saw him he didn't even have children of his own" Toga pondered.

"That was decades ago, Toga! Now he is so old that her granddaughter has to babysit him" she joked, "but I'm not sure if Kagome is a Higurashi, you know? I don't remember if Ichiro had a son or a daughter, but I remember clearly that Kaori's husband had died almost twenty years ago" she pondered.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at Kagome's name, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, Miss Higurashi's name is indeed Kagome" Sesshomaru offered.

"Oh, I guess we will found out soon then" Izayoi replied.

"Why is that, dear?" his husband asked.

"I invited them to dinner sometime. You know I've been trying to bring her here for a couple of years but since her previous job didn't leave so much time she always had an excuse".

"You invited an old geezer to dinner?" Inuyasha inquired, still mulling over the possibility that this girl his mother knew could be her new secretary.

"Inuyasha! You should be respectful of your elders, besides I've known Ichiro for all my life and he's a good man" Izayoi scolded him again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" he waved off, "how does this girl look like mom?"

"Why, little brother? Are you interested in her?" Sesshomaru pried smirking. "You want to know if you can use mom to put a good word for you since Miss Higurashi probably hate you know?"

Inuyasha became red until the tip of his ears, and growled at his brother, "Why you..."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'd love to. Kagome is such a sweet girl, and I know for sure she's single, she's been too busy to meet someone these past years. You should come to dinner when they come too!" his mother clapped her hands excitedly.

"Moooom" Inuyasha cried, recognizing imminent danger.

"Izayoi, that's a wonderful idea!" Rin perked up, "Now that Inuyasha is single again we could set them up", she agreed, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "But first we must be sure they are the same person. Kagome is really a sweet person, I hope you didn't burn your possibilities with her by groping her too much" she told her brother in law.

"I never groped her" Inuyasha defended himself, "besides I'm not interested in her and it's against the company policy having any kind of romantic relationship with the employees" he hastily remembered him.

"Geez, not be so serious, son, live a little" Toga replied.

"You were the one to write those rules, dad!"

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror before going down and wait for Sango to pick her up. It had been so long since the last time she went out that she had literally tried all her closet on before she decided on an attire. She had worn a black mini skirt with a burgundy halterneck top that showed a little cleavage, five-inch heels and she'd bring a jacket that matched the skirt in case she was cold. She had left her hair loose and wavy, for makeup she had opted for mascara and eyeliner on her eyes and a matte lipstick that matched the colour of her top.

"I'll just have a drink with Sango and some of her friends and we'll come back home, nothing important," she told herself before grabbing her purse and wait in the living room.

Sota whistled as soon he saw her, "Woa, Sis, do you have to impress someone in particular?"

"Shut up, Sota! I'm not wearing anything special" she sent him a dangerous glare. Grampa finally raised his eyes from his newspaper and immediately paled at the sight of her.

"What are you wearing young girl? Go cover yourself immediately!" he ordered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, of course, Grampa would have something against her attire, when hadn't he? "Grampa" she hissed, "I'm not going to cover myself because there's nothing wrong with the way I am dressed".

Sota observed her better and commented, "I'm sure men would think the same, Sis. You'll make their night" he winked.

"SOTA! You're not helping here!"

"What? I think it's high time for you to put the goods on display. At this rate you will truly remain a shrine maiden for all your life" he shrugged.

"And what's bad in that?" Grampa retorted, both Kagome and Sota's heads whipped to his direction and looked at him as if he had grown a second head. It was saved from Kagome's ringtone. It was Sango who informed her she was waiting for her at the bottom of the shrine's stairs.

Kagome left waving at them both, while Grampa shouted at her to come back and change and Sota snickered.

* * *

"Kagome-chan" Sango greeted happily as soon as she entered the car, "It's so good to see you dressed in something other than a pair of jeans or office attire" she offered looking at her appreciatively. She leaned over and put her top a little more down to make sure her breasts were plain in view. "Now you're perfect".

Kagome gaped at her and made to cover herself but Sango slammed her hand, "Do not ruin the effect, how are you gonna find a hot sexy guy if you don't show your assets?" she reasoned.

"What is it about you all tonight? I'm going out to have fun not to find myself a man who will only want to be between my legs" Kagome snapped.

"It wouldn't hurt you getting your cherry popped, Kagome-chan" Sango retorted.

"Sango, what's gotten into you?" she exclaimed.

Sango shrugged "I'm just saying that now that you have free time you won't have any excuses more. The last time you went out with someone was that wimpy Hojo in high school and I'm not even sure if he ever had the courage to use his tongue once while kissing you" she commented while starting the car again and heading towards the local. Kagome's red cheeks were the only response she needed.

"So, we're going to this new club, I invited a couple of my colleagues and friends from college since you're not in contact with yours anymore. You're gonna have fun, is that clear? I want to see the good old Kagome again" Sango told her sternly, if she hadn't her eyes glued to the street Kagome was sure she would have given her the famous mama's glare.

"Yes, mama" she obliged.

* * *

"Sango, over here, Sango!" a red-haired demoness waved enthusiastically at Sango as soon as they stepped inside the club. The light was dim and the music was deafening, Kagome didn't know how she had spotted them so easily.

"That's Ayame, she works for the public relations. She's a wolf demon and has known bossman and his family for centuries" she explained. They reached their table and Sango started immediately with the introductions. "Ehi guys, this is my best friends Kagome, I'm sure I've talked about her more than once".

Ayame and the other girl, clearly a human, nodded eagerly, the demoness was the first one to speak. "It's so good to meet you finally. She had been talked so much about you that it seems like I've known you all my life myself" she chuckled, "Sango told us you also are bossman n.2's new assistant" she winked, "Tell me" she started leaning over her, "who do you think is sexier? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? Before you answer, remember that Bossman n.1 is already mated".

Sango burst out in laughter, "Yes, Kagome-chan, told us who do you find _sexier_? You shouldn't have problems with Yash, from the way he looks at you, I'm sure he'd be up for anything you propose" she nudged her friend.

"Really?" Ayame asked merrily, "Bossman n.2 has taken a liking to you? He usually doesn't even give the assistants a look, especially because that harpy would probably bite his ears off if she realized he was just turning his eyes to them" she huffed.

"Oh, Ayame, Kikyo is old news, he broke up with her the day before Sesshomaru hired Kagome" she smirked.

"That's some juicy gossip!" the human interjected excitedly, "Please to meet you, I'm Kanako" she offered to Kagome with a smile. "So, how did he dump her?"

"Kagome-chan should be the one telling you the story, he even brought her to lunch to explain to her everything" Sango snickered.

"What? You're such a lucky girl" Kanako sighed, "Inuyasha is sure a hottie. But come on now, tell us everything". Three pairs of eyes suddenly looked at Kagome expectantly, she gulped.

"I don't know if I should, I mean... if news spread, he's gonna kill me" Kagome reasoned, and she had no intention of coming face to face with an enraged Inuyasha. She had seen some extents with some employees but they had also told her that it was still nothing. If she was to tell some gossipy women the truth about his romantic life - that he clearly explained to her in confidence just because she needed to know in case Kikyo came back to attack - he would probably reach the highest point of rage everyone was afraid of. Luckily, she was saved by some voices that she hadn't heard in years calling her.

"Kagome-chan! It's so good to see you"

"We missed you so much

Eri and Yuka reached their table and took a seat next to her, immediately Sango made a sour face and then glared at them, Kagome looked at her apprehensively.

"Maybe if you hadn't abandoned her when she most needed _friends_ you wouldn't have missed her" Sango murmured under her breath but Eri and Yuka heard her anyway.

"Excuse me?" Eri exclaimed shooting daggers at her.

Sango straightened her back and repeated, "I said that you must have some guts to come here and tell her you missed her when in three years we didn't hear from you even once and as soon as you realized that Kagome was no longer available for your social outings you abandoned her. And you are supposed to be what they call best friends. Give me a break!" she was starting to raise her voice and lose her patience. She had never forgiven them for having dropped off the face of the earth in times of needs and now that she saw them there all giddily and friendly it made her blood boil.

"Sango, please" Kagome pleaded, she didn't want to relive certain moments and she remembered very well how heartbroken she had been when one by one all of her friends had begun to disappear just because she no longer had the time to maintain a social life. Most of all, she remembered the feel of betrayal she had felt when her allegedly best friends apart from Sango disappeared too. But that didn't mean she was going to create havoc right there.

"You're letting them be so friendly with you? After what they did?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"No, Sango-chan, but I don't want to fight here either, please. It was our fun night, right?" Sango nodded and let the matter drop, turning towards Ayame and Kanako and ignoring Kagome's old school friend. "Eri, Yuka" Kagome greeted them, "It's been so long", she maintained her tone cool and detached.

"Kagome-chan, we are really sorry for how we acted after you know... we were still immature and didn't understand" Yuka explained.

Sango snorted loudly and Kagome gripped her arm to keep her calm, "I understand" she said, even if it wasn't completely true, "But at the same time you should understand why I am not exactly comfortable with you suddenly being all friendly just because we met in a club" she continued sternly.

They both nodded, "It's ok, we haven't been the friends you needed. We'll leave then, but know that we are really happy we could at least had the possibility to see you again. I hope everything is going better now" Yuka told her truthfully.

"We're all better, thank you Yuka" she smiled and they left the table definitely. Kagome let out a heavy sigh as soon as they were out of earshot. "Was that necessary, Sango?"

"Yes, those are just some bitches that are not worthy of your friendship and my fists are still itching to punch them for what they did" Sango replied.

"Woa, who had angered this sexy beast?" a male voice told them from behind.

Sango turned and greeted happily the two newcomers. "Bankotsu, Suikotsu, you finally arrived! We are all here now" she clapped her hands, "Kagome do you remember Bankotsu? you attended a class together his last year at college.

Looking better at him, a young handsome man with long black hair tied up in a neat braid and blue piercing eyes that were smiling at her, Kagome suddenly remembered her old crush and smiled sheepishly while kicking Sango under the table. She knew, just knew, that this was one of her conniving plans. Sango knew that she had liked Bankotsu when she was still in college, she had almost asked him out but then she left and didn't see him anymore. Apparently, somehow Sango had met him again and kept in touch. "Of course, Bankotsu, it's great to see you".

He sat in the first empty seat he could find, which obviously was the one next to Kagome, and flashed her a toothy smile. "Kagome! You have no idea how sorry I was not to see you again at college. I met Sango a couple of months ago and we talked about you, she told me what happened, I'd have paid you a visit if only I had known, I'm really sorry" he said sincerely, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "But I don't want to be rude to everyone else, this is my older brother Suitoksu, I had already told Sango I was bringing him, hope you ladies don't mind" he grinned.

"Of course not, of course not" Kanako exclaimed, already eyeing the other newcomer, since Bankotsu was clearly interested in Kagome by the way he was looking at her. Sango grinned and then winked at Ayame.

"Who wants to dance? Ayame come one, let's get wild" she said grabbing the demoness' hand that gladly let herself guide towards the dance floor. Kanako and Suitoksu followed their example so that Kagome and Bankotsu were the only ones left at the table.

_I'm gonna kill her, her and her conniving schemes_ Kagome thought while following her best friend with the eyes.

"Kagome" the girl turned again to see his blue eyes gazing at her, "I'm really glad we got to meet again, I've always regretted not being able to tell you something back when we're at college" he confessed to her.

"Oh?" Kagome was unable to say more, her heartbeat suddenly increased tenfolds and she felt warm inside looking into those eyes.

"I know it might appear sudden, but I really like you and I've always wanted to ask you out. Maybe we could try to make up for lost time?" he asked her hopefully.

_NO WAY_ Sure, she had noticed back then that he wasn't completely immune to her, but he had always been seen with a lot of girls around and that was what initially had held Kagome back. Bankotsu had never really shown any sign he would likely ask her to go out. She wanted to try her luck, but she had never expected him to ask her. But was she really ready to date someone now?

"Bankotsu... I'd love to say yes but..." she started.

"Then say yes, Kagome. It's not so difficult, I know your family situation must not be the best even now, but Sango explained to me that you don't work anymore night and day and that you have more free time now. I'm not asking you to spend all of it with me, just a date, to see if we could reacquaint ourselves" Bankotsu explained to her and that gave her another wide smile that made her lose a beat.

_What could go wrong? It's just a date after all_

She smiled back at him and nodded, "Ok, one date then" she told him.

"Perfect" he hugged her in the spur of a moment and Kagome found herself surrounded by his warm muscular arms. Sango who was looking at the scene from afar locked eyes with her and then gave her the thump up. Kagome shook her head mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is obviously an Inu/Kag pairing but we will give them time to realize their mutual attraction. Inuyasha is not interested in Kagome yet, he found her sexy and nothing else, but he'll come around soon. Kagome may or may not be a slowpoke.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like the story so far!


End file.
